Beneath Crystal Chandeliers
by xxxkia
Summary: California, 1812: Carlos fell in love with the worker Logan when he visited his father's vineyard for the first time… and 200 years later did Kendall discover Logan's hidden diaries and reanimated the story of forbidden love all over again. Cargan/Kames
1. Chapter I

**Beneath Crystal Chandeliers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>With one accord, they raised their eyes to the ceiling and uttered a terrible cry. The chandelier, the immense mass of the chandelier was slipping down, coming toward them, at the call of that fiendish voice. Released from its hook, it plunged from the ceiling and came smashing into the middle of the stalls, amid a thousand shouts of terror.<strong>

**[The Phantom of the Opera]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<br>**

Kendall drove his old pick-up over the dusty and rocky road, which lead to the old Spanish mansion. The blond looked around and saw the huge open land, which was covered in rows of old vines. In the past, this property was a vineyard and the area of vines was really huge, surrounding the stone building, which stood majestic in the middle. A long driveway was lined with cypresses and bushes, making everything look Mediterranean.

When the young man arrived at the building he got out with his car with his mouth agape. The mansion was build of pale stone and Kendall saw the round arches and high pillars, which made the Spanish building look perfect. He already knew that the house was build around the beginning of the 19th century and that it was known for its noble wine.

Wild roses were everywhere around the house and even though everything was overgrown, it still looked like it was purposely done like that. The blond history student looked around and saw a barn from afar which is also build of stone, and he guessed that it was once used for storage. Then he saw a second building; bigger than the barn and it was obvious that is where the wine was produced. A road led directly to the building, so the owner of the vineyard could show visitors where the wine was made. In former times the property was surely full of life, the owners rich, who of course, threw a lot of balls.

Kendall lived for these old things, which was why he decided to write his term paper about the Spanish colonial era of California. He discovered this vineyard by accident and found out that it was for sale. The architecture was an important part of his paper and Kendall thought that he might be able to spend some time here to take pictures and to use this house as an example.

Today was one of the house visits, where potential buyers could come and look around the property. Kendall decided to go, so he could speak with the real-estate agent and maybe gain permission to study the house for a few days as long as it wasn't sold.

It looked like he is the first to arrive, so Kendall walked around to eye the building. He was about to touch the rough surface when he heard footsteps coming near. The grinding gravel bestowed the person's presence and the blond turned around to see who it was.

A pretty brunette with a dazzling smiled walked over to him and Kendall returned the smile warmly. "Hello. I wasn't sure if I could drive up here, but the gate was open and I figured that I could come in."

"No problem. My name is Jett Stetson; I'm the real-estate agent who is selling this beautiful place. I'm sorry that I ask so directly, but can I help you? Or do you really consider in buying this house because…,"

"What? Oh no, I'm just here to actually meet you. My name is Kendall Knight. Uhm… I'm studying history at UCLA and I'm here to ask if I could write about this house. See, my term paper is based on the Spanish Colonial era of California and this property would be the perfect example. I figured that I could do some research with this house since it's for sale right now, and I wouldn't disturb anyone. I'm also really careful with old things."

The brunette didn't lose his smile and Kendall took this as a good sign. Maybe his chances were good and Mr. Stetson would allow him to use this house for his paper.

"Well… I can't promise you that now. But if I'm not selling it today; then it should be okay for me that you use it, I think. No one is living here and you really wouldn't disturb anyone. But if you destroy anything I will kick you out."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stetson! You have no idea how much this means to me for allowing me to use this for my paper!"

"Glad I can help. If you want, you can join the tour I'll be giving to the customers and then we can talk some more later. By then, I will know if one of them is a potential buyer or not."

"I would love to join it."

"Great. I actually have to make some calls, but you can look around if you want. And call me Jett, okay?" Jett smiled at Kendall one last time before he took his iPhone out of his black suit and turned around to walk away.

The blond looked after him before he smiled widely and finally reached out to touch the cold, old stone. This would upgrade his term paper so much and would definitely guarantee a pass for this semester. But what Kendall was more interested in was the secrets this place was hiding and all the history and the people, who lived here. He should do some research on the original owners and use that in his paper too. Maybe they were important people or he could find some descendants as well.

The blond looked up when he heard the sound of a car and then he saw the silver Jaguar approach the mansion, followed by a Porsche and a Ferrari. Two Mercedes followed and also a Lamborghini. Kendall stared at the sports cars in awe because of course; this house could only be afforded by rich people. Men in suits or expensive looking clothes got out of their cars, some in female company and some alone. Jett welcomed all of them and friendly chatted with everyone. Then he was about to begin the tour when Kendall's attention was attracted by the loud sound of a motorcycle.

The black Ducati sped the up driveway and skidded to a stop. The driver got off of the vehicle and grabbed his helmet with both hands before taking it off. It was the second time today that Kendall was speechless when he saw the flawless man in front of him. Shiny brown hair, which he flipped out of his eyes, and his leather-clad body promised pure pleasure. Deep hazel eyes, which shone golden in the sunlight and tanned, smooth skin, which looked so soft and perfect.

"Ahh… Mr. Diamond. Please join us, I'm about to give a tour and tell a little about the house and the vineyard." Jett said and shook the brunette's hand before the brunette put his helmet away. He proceeded to follow all the other people, who listened with interest to the real-estate agent.

Kendall felt a little weird between all the rich people because he just wore a shirt of his favorite rock group, old jeans and his favorite pair of Vans. He felt the other's judging glances on him but he didn't care when Jett began to speak. The history of the house was much more interesting than some impolite and stuck up snobs.

"Well this vineyard was built in 1806 and belonged originally to the Garcia family. Señor Roberto Garcia was a powerful man with a lot of influence. At this time he was politically active but when his wife Elena passed away, he stepped away from the politics and he found a new passion in viticulture. He had one son, Carlos, who lived in the city before he moved here in 1812. But Señor Garcia's son died tragically in a fire around 1813 at the age of 20 and that was the final straw for Garcia. The old man began to isolate himself from the world and the vineyard stopped producing vine. After he passed away, it stood empty for a while before some rich Mexican bought it for him and his family. It was in their property over three generations until they sold it. Since then it was owned a few times by several actors or musicians, who used it as a vacation home. The house itself is built of sandstone. They used a lot of marble and dark wood in the house, as you will see when we enter it. But at this point I want to draw your attention to the two buildings over there. In the larger one is where the original wine press and the old wine cellar with some of the original wine casks are located. The other one was used as a horse barn. Now when we go inside the house you will see that there is still some furniture around, which is actually from 19th century." Jett told everyone, and Kendall hung on his lips, sucking in all information about this house as much as he could get.

The mansion was even more majestic inside. Old closets and chests kept the history alive even though they rebuilt a lot of the mansion. A modern kitchen was added and the bathrooms were restored as well. They also built a swimming pool outside and added a complete home cinema in one of the many rooms.

"The ceilings, the floor and the walls are untouched; we just added the modern furniture. It's like a combination of both old and new. We rebuilt all of bathrooms and installed a modern light and security system." Jett continued and pointed to a screen, which was integrated into an old wall. While he explained what new things were installed, Kendall zoomed out, not really interested in the fact that the cameras could stream their recordings to an iPad.

The old closets were the things Kendall was taken away with. Some of them were definitely Spanish, some French or German. They reached the master bedrooms and the blond nearly had a heart attack when he saw the antique secretaire, which stood in one of the rooms. (A/N: For all, who don't know what it is… it's an old writing desk, kinda looks like a closet with a lot of drawers for the quills, ink and paper stuff)

God, he _needed _to examine this house!

Kendall watched the other people closely for the first time. Even though it was kind of unfair but he wished that none of them wanted to buy this house because then he could study it and hell, if he really was allowed to do that.

He followed the group and listen to Jett's explanation about the property and its history but Kendall couldn't stop thinking about the secretaire back in that room. He was sure right then that David Roentgen, one of the famous cabinetmaker of the 18th century, made it. But the thing about his work was that he was famous for his secret drawers and his masterly mechanisms. What if they still work? The furniture should be in a museum or something and not standing in a deserted vineyard, because Kendall did some research before he came here and the house was last used back in the 50's.

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice how the group stopped and Kendall ran straight into the man, who drove the motorcycle. The brunette turned around to eye the blushing blond estimating.

"Sorry." Kendall whispers and rubbed his neck embarrassed while the brunette raised an eyebrow before he turned around again and listened to Jett, who finished the tour at this point. "So, I hope my little tour gave you a wonderful impression of the house and the whole vineyard. I'm open for individual questions and requests now. Of course you are free to look around by yourself."

Kendall sighed and wished that they would all go now and come back in a week or so. The blond decided to wait outside because otherwise he would get more depressed when he watched how the potential buyers talked to Jett with interest.

When he stepped outside in the sunlight he blinked and shielded his eyes with his hand. He looked around and his eyes fell on the barn again.

"If you plan on keep horses there, I would consider making it fireproof."

The blond turned around when he heard the beautiful voice and saw how the brunette from before approached him. He wore brown Ray Ban aviators and his hands were in his pockets while he strolled over casually.

"What?" Kendall replied dumbly and stared at the pretty man, who grinned at him knowingly. "Nothing, forget it. So, I'm considering you don't want to buy it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you immediately walked outside. No questions for Mr. Stetson?"

"I'm not here to buy it."

"Thought so." The brunette checked Kendall out with a grin before he turned around and walked over to his motorcycle. He took off his sunglasses and looked over to Kendall again, who blushed because he had looked after the brunette, and was caught doing it.

"It was nice meeting you, Blondie!" The brunette winked and Kendall stared at him with an unbelieving look.

What the…?

Kendall shook his head while the brunette put on his helmet and swung his leg in one fluent movement – someone should forbid him to do it in _that _way – over his motorcycle before he started it and sped down the driveway.

The blond was kind of in a state of shock, so he didn't notice the other visitors, who left the house and drove away with their expensive cars. It was Jett, who brought Kendall back into reality when he walked over with a frustrated expression.

"Well… none of them showed real interest in the house, I guess I won't sell it in the next couple of days." Jett sighed and ran a hand through his perfect styled hair while Kendall was happily dancing inside.

"Really?" Suddenly Kendall felt bad when he couldn't control his excitement.

Jett laughed quietly. "Lucky you, huh?"

Kendall scratched his head embarrassed. He was indeed lucky and happy because that meant that he was able to explore the house. "Well… I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, I guess." Jett sighed again and reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a white business card, which he held out so Kendall could take it.

"Yeah… but I can't just give you the keys! You need to come over to my office tomorrow and give me a copy of your ID and your address, phone number and stuff. This house costs over several million dollars, so I hope you understand that I just can't let random people play Sherlock Holmes here."

"Sure. I'll be there tomorrow and bring everything. I also can give a confirmation letter from my professor." Kendall said while he looked down to read the little card.

"That would be perfect. I'm there around 8am. The address and my number is on the card." The brunette answered smiling and pointed to the card in Kendall's hands.

"Yes." The blond smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much again!"

"No problem! But hey, I need to go! Have another object to sell!" Jett said and looked around. "Need to lock the house and everything. So if you excuse me."

"Uhm… sure. I will come by your office tomorrow and all. Bye and thank you!"

"Told you, I'm glad that I can help!" Jett smiled one more time before he walked back to the house and disappeared in it. Kendall looked after him, grinning widely before he walked to his own car and got in.

When he was in the car, the blond study the business card again, trying to find out if he knew the address. After he thought that he knew how he could get there, he started up old pick-up and drove down the driveway. He reached the gate and looked back one last time through the rear mirror before he turned to the right and onto the country road.

The vineyard was near San Diego and Kendall needed to drive a good two hours until he could be in L.A. again but it was worth it because the region was just awesome. It wasn't really a desert, but still quieter and not so busy. The student came out here just for the house and he was okay with sacrificing one full day just for that. He got to explore the house and while he did that he would stay with his little sister in San Diego, so he didn't have to drive back to L.A. every day.

He just needed to call her and then meet with his professor from whom he knew would still be in the university so he could get his permission letter. Then he'll pack a few things and in the morning he would drive back to San Diego to meet Jett in his office.

It could not have been a better day for the blond.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning anxious and excited. When he sat in his car with his packed bag and every other thing he needed, he couldn't stop being happy during the whole drive back to San Diego.<p>

Thanks to Google maps he knew exactly where Jett's office was, so he didn't waste any time and drove directly to it. He already called Katie to let her know that he was staying with her and she was also excited to see her big brother again.

However, Kendall didn't plan on going to her place right after the meeting with the brunette. He was going straight to the vineyard, so he could explore it.

When the blond parked his car in front of the office, he got out and couldn't help but got really excited, like a little kid before Christmas. He still grinned when he entered the office, bumping into someone, who tried to leave it.

"I'm sorr– ," Kendall looked up and held his breath when he stared into a pair of irresistible hazel eyes. It was the brunette from yesterday, the one with the motorcycle. He looked at Kendall puzzled before he squeezed himself past Kendall so he could leave the building. The blond looked after his and shook his head then he turned around and looked for Jett.

At this moment, the businessman came out of his office and smiled at Kendall. "Ahh Kendall, hey! Come in here." The brunette waved at the blond, who nodded and approached the other male.

"I have everything you wanted." Kendall smiled and reached into his bag to pull out a folder with all the stuff, which he had collected together yesterday.

"That's great. Take a seat please." Jett closed the door behind Kendall when he was in the office and walked behind a desk to sit down. He took the folder and opened it to go through the stuff Kendall brought.

"Well… that's everything I needed to give you permission. Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, no problem! Thank you for trusting me."

"You seem like a nice guy." Jett smiled and crooked his head while Kendall blushed at his words.

"Uhm… t-thanks."

Jett laughed and took out a set of keys. "Well, that's the house key. It fits in every door in the house expect for one bedroom. The door to that room is the original one and it was perfectly extant that we didn't change the lock. So this long key is for that door only. And this key is for the vine cellar and this for the barn. This opens the gate and this is for the security system. The code for the system is 1607 and you need to deactivate and activate the system when you come and go. Don't forget it. You just need to type the number in the control pad in the living room. So, I think that's it. You're allowed to take pictures and whatever, just don't destroy anything and if you move something just but it back where it was." Jett explained while he showed Kendall the single keys.

The blond nodded in understanding. "Yeah… sure. No problem."

"Good. Ohw… and if you need anything, feel free to call me."

"I will. Thank you!"

"Well, have fun!" Jett said and gave the set of keys to Kendall, who took them, smiling.

"Bye!"

When the blond was outside, he was grinning again and he hopped in the pick-up as fast as he could, so he could drive to the vineyard. Good thing he remembered the way perfectly and soon he was standing in front of the huge gate to open it.

He approached the Spanish house and parked the car on the same spot as yesterday before he got out and looked around. The sun was burning down and Kendall had to shield his eyes with his hand so he could see properly. He blinked against the bright light and walked to the house to unlock the door.

Kendall deactivated the security system like Jett told him then he looked around in the living room. The blond walked over to a huge wooden dining table and placed his bag on it before he pulled out some folders and his laptop. He did some research yesterday and brought all the information along because he had guessed that he wouldn't have WiFi in this place. So he just needed to write everything down and look it up at Katie's place.

When Kendall was finished, he nearly dashed to the one of the bedrooms. He was craving to examine the one Jett had mentioned, and once he got there, he stopped to take in the old door. It was old and heavy and Kendall felt kind of awestruck that he was allowed to touch the 200-year-old object. Sure, it wasn't like a king or prince lived here but it was still history and he guessed that this door saw a lot of things, all the secrets it witness behind it.

When he pushed it open and looked into the bedroom behind it, he held his breath when his gaze felt on the old secretaire. Did it really stayed in here since the house was built?

Kendall wasn't even thinking of finding something, he just wanted to know if it was true and if there were really secret drawers in it. The blond walked over and looked at the piece of furniture from all sides. It was a simple one, not much elaborated designed than the other objects Kendall saw from that cabinetmaker.

From the outside it looked like a normal closet. It had three huge drawers on its bottom half while the upper half was a complete panel, which could be fold down and be used as a desk. Behind the panel were a lot of smaller drawers for papers or ink flasks, letters or other stuff.

The blond stepped closer and took the handle from the panel to pull it back and fold the wooden board down until it was horizontal around the height of his waist. The secretaire was empty, which Kendall had expected and the student slide his fingertips over the smooth wood, over a few decorations, which were carved into the dark brown wood. He slowly pulled the drawers open and looked into them to check if they were really empty.

Sadly they were, but Kendall was too fascinated by the secretaire that he didn't care. Maybe this object wasn't that important for his paper but still, it was vintage.

Kendall's finger felt for a little button, which he could push and find so said secret drawer but he couldn't find it. Sadly he fold up the panel again and opened the drawers below, just to find them empty as well. It was the last drawer, which he couldn't pull out as wide as the other two and Kendall had to go down on his knees and crook his head to see what was wrong with it.

And finally he saw it, a round piece of wood, which stuck out on the drawer's sidewall. With shaking fingers, Kendall reach in and push the piece just to hear some noise coming from inside the secretaire.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" The blond jumped away and stared at the wooden object. "Unbelievable."

Kendall stepped forward and folded the panel down again, eyes darting around to see what had changed. When he couldn't find anything he began to pull out the small drawers on the right side again to look inside. There were six drawers and he had already pushed the first two ones back and had heard how they met the wood in the back. With the third drawer was it the same, but when Kendall wanted to push the fourth drawer back, he could push it back further than the others and the blond stopped just to pull the drawer out completely. Kendall put his hand in the empty shelf to feel where the end was but he couldn't find it. Instead he felt an open space behind where the end should be and when his fingertips meet paper he pulled his hand back in an instant.

"Holy shit." Kendall stared at the drawer, which he had put on the panel, and then back at the shelf. No, this wasn't possible. This was a joke. Of course this was a joke because he couldn't be the only one, who found this, right? The owners must have found this before him. They had to.

Kendall breathed in before he reached into the shelf and grabbed the thick paper, which was actually a small notebook, and pulled it out. The blond stared at the booklet before he put it down next to the drawer and reached into the shelf again, but he couldn't find more.

Before Kendall could let himself look at the notebook, he bend down to push the button again and when he reached into the shelf again, his fingertips meet a resistance. He shoved the drawer back in and took the notebook so he could fold up the panel.

"Okay… okay… relax, Kendall… everything is fine!" The young man stumbled backwards until his knees hit the metal bedstead from the modern bed and he sunk down onto it, the old notebook still in his hands.

The blond breathed in a few times before he looked down and stared at the grayish paper. It hadn't seen light in a long time, but that was the reason, why the color hadn't faded that much.

The front told Kendall nothing about its content. It wasn't a certificate or a document but it could still have contained important information in it, otherwise it wouldn't have been in a secret place.

Kendall's hands were shaking again when he turned the first page just to find another nearly empty page. Nearly because there was just one word written on it and Kendall's heart skipped a beat when he read it.

_Diary_

He found a diary. A fucking diary.

The blond needed a few more minutes before he could turn over the next page. Again there wasn't much written on that page.

_This diary belongs to:_

_Hortense Logan Mitchell_

Kendall crooked his head at this sight and smiled. The notebook was simple, not an actual diary and the way this Hortense tried to make it _look like_ a real diary was kind of adorable. It was weird though because whoever lived in this house could have easily afforded a real one - an expensive one. It was also written in English, not in Spanish so Kendall's hope that this diary was from the 19th century faded a little. The Garcias were the original owners and Jett hadn't mentioned any Mitchells.

Well, he was glad that it was written in English, because honestly he couldn't speak Spanish. He wouldn't even know someone who could. What a disappointment it would be when he found something like that and couldn't read it.

The blond looked up and stared at the door like he would expect someone to burst into this room any second and rip the notebook out of his hands before he could have a closer look at it.

But, he was alone now so he could read it, right? Should he even be reading it? Because it was still a diary, someone's secret thoughts and dreams and it wasn't correct to dig around into someone's life, even if this someone was long dead.

Kendall bit his lip and fought with his inner war. Well, this person was dead, so he wouldn't care, right? He sure hadn't carried around a big secret. Maybe he just wrote about his life and nothing more.

The blond sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them again and turned the page over, holding his breath eagerly. The first thing, which caught his eye, was the date and he let out an excited squeal.

_15__th__ of August 1812_

This couldn't be right. Why would someone else other than the Garcias hide a diary in their secretaire? And this notebook looked like someone cheaply bought it somewhere. Maybe a friend of his asked them to hid it or he just did it without their knowing.

Kendall sighed again and stared at the clear, clean writing beneath the date. It was written by someone, who cared about this book, otherwise he wouldn't have made sure that it looked like a real diary. This was important to someone and he took care of it. He could write and read and his handwriting was nice and beautiful.

The blond blinked before he started to read the first sentence, excited to immerse into another world, wondering who this Hortense Mitchell was and which role he played in the life of the Garcias. Maybe there were some secrets and Kendall couldn't wait to find out more about them.

_Today I saw Carlos Garcia for the first time, and he took my breath away. I knew the moment when I met his beautiful eyes, which reminded me of melted chocolate, that he was someone special. I was sure that I would never play an important role in his life. I was just another worker for his father. Someone, who was only good enough to cut the vines but still, we only locked eyes for a few seconds but I could see something in them and this gave me hope that I maybe can play an important role in his life after all._

* * *

><p><strong>I actually can say that I wrote stories half of my life (yeah, I started with ten and yeah, the stories back then sucked) and that most of them were written in German. There always were stories among others which meant a lot to me and I can proudly say that <strong>_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** is one of them. The fact that I started to write in English only a few months ago and that this story would sound so different in German isn't even bothering me that much. I really adore it and I will put all my blood and sweat in it, then I believe in what I write and how I write and no one will change that - ever. I appreciate every single review - if good or bad - and I would be damned when I would ignore them. I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_**and then **_dot com_**. (You also can find the links in my profile description.)**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything.**

**The quote I used in the beginning of the first chapter is from **_The Phantom of the Opera_** and has to do with the title of the story. I chose it because the chandelier is a connection between past and present. The musical starts with a scene in the opera where they try to auction the old chandelier from the time when the opera was famous and successful. They tried to fix the chandelier because it got destroyed during its crash and while they raise it back to the ceiling of the opera does the time run back and that's where the actual story begins.**

**So there will be a chandelier in this story as well and it will connect the present and the past. And whoever will step beneath it will seal their fate forever.**

**Ohh... and you should check out the numbers and dates I used in this chapter. Can you tell me what they mean?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I - Background Information (on Tumblr):<strong>

**- A picture of the secretaire. It's the one my grandparents own but it's not made by the famous cabinetmaker I mentioned. I just choose it because the one I described in the story looks kinda like this one.**

**- Scene from the movie The Phantom of the Opera where the chandelier raises and and where it crashes. I really love that movie.**


	2. Capítulo II

**I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_**. (You also can find the links in my profile description.)**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Carlos yawned and looked out of the horse-drawn carriage window to watch how the desert-like area flew by, revealing vines and trees, hills and houses. He was bored and not very excited to move to his father's vineyard, which was far away from the city. He liked it the city. There were people around him all the time and he could learn, do his businesses and have fun.

What could he possibly do out here, beside build a sand castle?

His father mentioned a horse barn. Wow… _so not exciting._

"_Señor Carlos. Estaremos allí pronto_." The carriage driver said through a small window, which allowed him to look inside the carriage and Carlos nodded deeply in thought.

"_Gracias, Alejandro. ¿Supongo que mi padre había planeado algo para mi llegada?_" The Latino asked dully; eliciting an amused smile from the driver. Carlos expected that his father would throw a huge welcome celebration for his arrival. Yet again, they would arrive at the vineyard soon and then he would know it.

"_Sí, Señor Carlos. Su padre planeó un baile de máscaras."_

Carlos turned his head and stared through the little window, which he could see Alejandro's back. A masquerade ball, really? The young man sighed and leaned his head against the carriage wall.

Still… _hardly considered exciting at all._

The Latino sighed and reached over to grab his leather satchel to pull out some paperwork, which he had to revise, and possibly restate his demands. He liked to work for his father and he could proudly say that he had made a name out of himself while he lived in the city. Important people knew and respected him, often asked for his opinion, so Carlos didn't understand why his father wanted him to move to the vineyard and away from the city. He could have built his future there, yet his father insisted that he must move to the middle of nowhere.

"_Alejandro. ¿Vamos a volver a la ciudad mañana?_" Carlos asked wondering if he was allowed to go back to the city tomorrow and get the rest of his stuff, which was still there. He also needed to do some business anyway, so he actually had to go back.

"_Si el Señor lo quiere, sí._" The driver said and Carlos rolled his eyes at him. Yeah, he had missed how people would do everything that he demanded. He lived alone in the city for a reason, and now he will be fathered all the time.

_How wonderful._

The black-haired man sighed in frustration and stared outside, seeing that they had now passed a huge open gate.

"_¿Estamos aquí?_" He asked the driver, who affirmed the question and Carlos craned his head to get a better view. There was a long, tree-lined driveway and Carlos could spot the wild roses, which his mother loved so much. The Spanish-looking house at the end was huge and his father had outdone himself with it. Everything was new and everything blossomed in all its glory. The vines, which covered the whole land, were beautiful and Carlos could spot some workers, who took great care of them.

When the carriage stopped, Carlos didn't hesitate to get out of it while Alejandro took care of the two horses. The Latino turned around and took in the whole property, impressed because he had imagined it differently. It was the first time that he saw it because he never had the urge to come out here. It was when his mother got sick that his father built this place, so she could spend her last days at the countryside in peace and quiet.

She didn't die here though, she died in the city while she visited Carlos for the last time and they also buried her there. That's why Carlos never wanted to come here. His mother would have been the only reason he would visit, but she passed away and with her, the reasons.

"_Hijo! Carlos!_"

At the sound of his father's voice, Carlos turned around and smiled warmly when the old man approached him and embraced him tightly. He returned the hug and suddenly he was glad to see his father again. Maybe it wasn't that bad that he was forced out here.

"_¿Cómo fue tu viaje?_" His father asked and Carlos smiled at the man who had raised him. The trip was long and it had bothered Carlos because he couldn't be back in the city as fast as he preferred it to be, but he knew that his father was truly happy to have him here, so he didn't want to break his heart by whining around.

"_Bueno." _The young man responded and looked around again, taking in the surroundings again. He spotted a barn, which was obviously for the horses and for storage. Another huge building stood at that area too, which was where the wine was produced. His father had told him about the huge wine cellar in his letters and perked up Carlos' interest to see it.

"How is the producing going, father?" Carlos asked, switching away from his native tongue. His father raised an eyebrow, knowing that his son had a soft spot for the English language, but he kept answering in Spanish.

"_Buena. ¡El vino es bueno este año!"_

Carlos nodded knowingly. He had heard that his father's wine was good this year, and that the hot sun helped the vines to grow perfectly.

"You should meet the workers. They are fabulous. But you will have to wait a little before I introduce you to them because I want to show you the house first. _¡Vamos, hijo!_"

Carlos nodded again and followed his father inside the house. The air was cool inside, mostly because of the cold stones but it was refreshing compared to the heat outside. The house was huge, the living room was pretty fancy and when Carlos peeked into the kitchen, he could see a few people working hard to prepare dinner.

"It's nice actually."

"Of course it is."

The old man guided his son through the house, showing him everything until he stopped in front of the last room, which he had saved for the end.

"And here is where you will sleep. I hope you like it. It was your mother's personal room, but I didn't remove her things. She adored the secretaire I imported from Germany," Carlos' father said while he turned the long, metal key that unlocked the beautiful wooden door. He smiled at his son before he pushed the door open and the room was revealed to Carlos.

The young man entered his new bedroom and looked around with interest. There was a huge bed, whose wood was the exact same color as the secretaire. Then there was a closet for his clothes and an extra shelf for his books and papers.

He actually liked the bedroom very much.

The room was on the west side of the house, which meant that he could watch the sunset through the windows and suddenly, Carlos knew why his mother had picked this room as her personal room. The view was breathtaking and Carlos approached one of the two huge windows to look outside. The sun had begun to set and the orange light that shone on the green vines, gave the whole property a warm and beautiful sight.

Carlos saw that a few workers were still outside; using the last few rays of sunlight to tie the vines together, and the Latino watched how they would finish their work and start to walk in the direction of his father's house. However there was one person in particular who caught his eye because he was now the only one, who was still tying the vines.

"_¿Quién es ese?_" Carlos asked and turned around to face his father, who had walked over to look out of the window as well. The old man smiled when he saw the person that Carlos had asked about.

"His name is Logan, he's a very nice, intelligent boy and a very hard worker. Never saw anyone worked with so much passion, even if he is just cutting vines. You mother liked him very much, and always lets him use the library and other things ."

"The library?"

"He has a passion to learn the whole day, and read and write a lot too."

"Why doesn't he have a better job then?"

"He's a bastard, _hijo. _Society has no place for such people. His mother was quite well known, daughter of a pastor, but was tragically raped. She wanted to keep the baby thus dishonoring her family. She died when she gave birth and Logan was raised by a nice couple, who took his mother in, helping her when no one else would. Yet, they owed money to the wrong people and at one point; these people burned their house to the ground. They died in the fire and I bought their land afterwards, allowing me to offer Logan a job at the vineyard, which he gladly took. There were a few times when I offered to introduce him to some important people, so he could get a better job but he always declined. Poor boy," Señor Garcia sighed as he watched the working boy through the window.

"But enough about Logan. Come on! Dinner's almost ready!" He patted his son on the back before he left the room, leaving Carlos behind, who was still staring at the working boy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him; even if he couldn't really see him clearly. He only saw the short, dark hair and the slightly muscular back with bold shoulder blades, which wasn't really tanned. The orange light made his hair look light brown and the skin smooth and golden. He wore brown, cotton pants and a white shirt was dangling behind him, a part of it was shoved in the waistband of his pants. He was facing the vines, so Carlos couldn't see his whole face or the front of his body.

The Latino sighed and finally turned away from the window to leave his room and head towards the dining room, where his father was already seated at the table, waiting for Carlos to join him.

"Alejandro told me that you have to go back to the city tomorrow?"

"_Sí." _Carlos said and sat down as well."I couldn't take all of my stuff with me. I need to go back and stay there for a night before I will return. And then I'll stay." Carlos smiled and watched how a beautiful girl entered the room, carrying two plates, which she placed with a smile first in front of Carlos' father and then in front of Carlos.

"_Gracias. Carlos, esta es Camille."_

Carlos returned the warm smile and chuckled when Camille blushed deeply before she curtsied and disappeared into the kitchen again. The young man took the silverware and began to cut his steak, humming at the delicious smell. When he tried the medium roasted meat, he couldn't stop but smile.

"I see, Conchita still works for you."

His father laughed at that and took a sip of his wine. "_Sí._ She is still the best cook in the whole world."

Carlos smiled, remembering the voluptuous woman, who saw him growing up and secretly sneaking him some sweet candies whenever he passed into her kitchen. He had to say hello to her later.

After dinner, Carlos' father excuse himself because he had to do some work in the library and Carlos wished him a good night because he was exhausted from the trip and he needed to get up early tomorrow, so he decided to go to bed early.

When Carlos entered his room, he noticed that he forgot his satchel in the carriage, so he took the oil lamp from his nightstand and walked outside. He tried to be quiet because he didn't want to disturb someone and when he was finally outside did he breathe out loud.

He was never a quiet person, more the wild and energetic type and it required a lot from him to stay focused on his work or to read some papers. Don't mark him wrong, but he loved his work and that's why he continued to do it but there were certain days where he just wanted to go outside and be loud and do something wild and stupid. His father knew that and Carlos presumed that this was why his father praised the horse barn so much. It would be fun to take one of the mustangs and go for a ride.

He should probably do that someday. Maybe sneak out in the middle of the night and just do it.

Carlos grinned at the thought and walked to the carriage, which stood still in front of the house, ready to leave in the morning again. He opened the door and held out the lamp, so he could see inside. When he spotted his satchel, he took it and closed the door again before he turned around to go back inside.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

Carlos turned around puzzled when he heard the voice. He raised an eyebrow and stared into the darkness. Whoever had spoken had an American accent, which surprised Carlos even more.

"Who's there?" The Latino asked and held out the lamp. A person stepped into the light of the lamp and Carlos hold his breath. It was the boy from before, the one Carlos watched curiously as he worked. He looked at Carlos puzzled and his gaze wandered to the satchel in Carlos' hand, assuming that he had no right to take it. He must have thought that one of the other workers are trying to steal it or something like that, otherwise he wouldn't have raised his voice against him. The boy must have realized that now as well, blushing embarrassed while he lowered his head to avoid Carlos' glance.

"_Lo siento mucho, Señor García."_ The boy said, ignoring the fact that Carlos actually spoke English with him.

"You don't have to be sorry. You couldn't have known that it was me. Call me Carlos by the way!" Carlos smiled and wanted the other one to look up, but the boy refused to lift his head.

"You must be Logan, right? My dad told me about you. He actually told me a bit about every worker who works on the property and I've already met some, but you never came to the house. Are you still working?" The Latino crooked his head and stared at the other male, who wasn't any older than Carlos.

Logan looked up and stared at Carlos, who smiled warmly at him. Big, brown, fearful eyes, showed that Logan was thinking that he must have done something wrong, and suddenly Carlos felt sorry for him and wanted to say something, but he was interrupted when another person approached them.

"Logan!" A man stepped into the light and stared at the insecure boy furiously before his gaze wandered to Carlos. He had met this man before, when he came inside the house after dinner to introduce himself to Carlos along with a few other workers. His name was Félix and he was in charge of the vines. He has the right to tell everyone what to do and how to do it, but now he was staring angry at Logan, who had stepped back a little.

"What did you do?" Félix hissed in Logan's direction with a heavy Spanish accent and Carlos got the idea that Logan normally preferred to speak English instead of Spanish.

"N-nothing… I did nothing… _nada."_

When Carlos heard the angelic voice again, he stepped forward, holding out a hand. "He did nothing. I went to get my satchel from the carriage and he thought someone wanted to steal it, so he tried to stop me until he recognized me. You have a good man here, Félix. I hope the others are like him, too."

"_Sí, Señor Carlos." _Félix nodded but he grabbed Logan by the arm and dragged him away from Carlos, who stared angrily after the older man. Logan tried to turn around, so he could catch the last glimpse of Carlos before he walked far away from the light of the lamp.

Carlos' eyes met Logan only for a brief moment, but they hold each other's gaze for as long as they could.

When Carlos couldn't see or hear the two men anymore, he sighed and walked back into the house. He had been anxious to meet Logan face to face the entire evening but when the maids and workers came into the house so his father could introduce them to him, Logan never showed up. He didn't want to ask his father where the boy was because no one seemed to actually miss him or find it weird that he didn't showed up, so Carlos left the subject closed and hoped that he would meet him the next morning.

Now that he had met him, Carlos couldn't stop thinking about the boy – actually the man – he saw just a few minutes ago, while he crawled into his bed and doused the light. Being so close up to him, Logan looked so flawless in the wavering light of the lamp. Short, black hair and a pale and smooth skin like Carlos had assumed. His eyes were brown like Carlos' but still had another shade darker. He had a strong jaw, nice cheekbones and the Latino was sure that he had dimples. His chest was broad and his arms are muscular from all the work he had done in his life.

Carlos sighed and snuggled into his pillow. He shouldn't think such things about a boy.

* * *

><p>When Carlos walked into the living room the next day his father wasn't there yet. The young man got up early to help Alejandro prepare the carriage ready for departure and while the driver fed the horses, Carlos went to eat his own breakfast. He planned for two days to get the rest of his stuff and when he came back to the vineyard, and then his father would throw this masquerade ball Alejandro told Carlos about.<p>

Carlos finished breakfast when his father came into the room. "_¡Buenos días, mi hijo!_"

"_¡Buenos días, papi!_"

Señor Garcia took a seat at the end of the table while Carlos got up, ready to leave. "_Nos vemos en dos días._"

"_Sí. ¡Buen viaje!"_

Carlos nodded and was about to leave the room when his father called him back. "Do you need someone to accompany you? Some of the workers don't need to work at the vines today, so you could take one of them with you."

It took Carlos a few minutes to think about that but then he shook his head. "No, thank you!" The Latino smiled and left.

He met Alejandro outside and told him that they should leave now. The driver said that he just needed to get some food for the horses and then they could go. Carlos looked after him and decided to get into the carriage when he heard loud voices. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked in towards the direction from where the voices are coming.

When he rounded a corner of the house he saw how Félix was talking insistently to Logan. "… and I told you that you should stay away from him! And you go and insult him and accuse him of stealing his own stuff. You stupid boy, today you will clean the stable!"

"But I need to cut the vines and they need to be tied together… please… _por favor."_

"_¡No!"_

"_Por favor…," _Logan begged desperately but Félix just stared at the younger man furiously, shaking his head.

Carlos bit his lip but finally stepped forward, drawing the attention of the two men. Logan looked like he would faint any moment while Félix grimaced at Carlos' arrival. Carlos derogatively stared at the older man before his glance wandered to Logan.

"_¿Señor Carlos, puedo ayudarte?_" Félix asked and tried to get Carlos' attention again but the young man was too caught up in Logan's presence.

"_Sí._ Who will not be needed to work in the vines today?" Carlos finally responded and looked at the worker, who was puzzled at Carlos' words.

"What?"

"Who is free today? I need someone."

"I don't…" Félix began but Carlos was already annoyed.

"Logan?"

"_¿Sí, Señor Carlos?"_

"Are you work in the vines today?" Carlos looked straight at the black-haired boy, smiling slightly.

"Uhm…," Logan looked at Félix carefully before his gaze wandered back to Carlos. He blinked and cracked a small smile.

"_No, Señor."_

"Wonderful, now pack some clothes. You will accompany me on my trip back to the city!" Carlos chirped, smiling brightly.

"But…," Félix started but Carlos silenced him with a look. Then he flashed him a smile before he turned around to walk back to the carriage.

"We'll start in a few minutes, Logan! You better hurry!" Carlos said and looked back over his shoulder to see Logan nodding eagerly before he ran away to get his stuff.

The Latino chuckled to himself when he walked back to the carriage, where Alejandro was already waiting for him.

"_Logan nos acompaña. Él se siente conmigo en el carro."_

The driver nodded at his words. "_Sí, Señor."_

Carlos got into the carriage and took a seat near the window. He heard how Alejandro took his seat as well and began to steer the carriage towards the gate. The driver suddenly said something, which Carlos didn't understand, but when the door opened and Logan looked shyly at Carlos, did the Latino smiled and beckoned him in.

"Come on, sit with me!"

Logan got into the carriage and closed the door behind him, sitting down opposite from Carlos. He gave the Latino a sheepish smile before he looked around with wide eyes.

Alejandro stated through the window that they are leaving now and Carlos was suddenly satisfied. He watched the other male, who scooted over to the window to look outside.

Now and then Logan would sneak a look at Carlos trying hard to not make it obvious. The first time he looked, his eyes landed on the raven hair and how it shone beautifully in the sunlight. The second time, he looked at Carlos's face and his skin tone, which he could study closely. The natural tan was a nice auburn and Carlos didn't have to bath in the sun to get this color. In the sunlight, his skin shone golden and when Logan looked up, he could see the brown eyes staring back at him.

Both boys blushed and looked away, each in a different direction.

Hesitantly, Logan sneaks another look at Carlos, his eyes lying on Carlos' body. He wore nice clothes, made out of expensive material, which fit his stature perfectly. The fabric was stretched over Carlos' muscular arms, which he definitely had, even if he worked inside more than outside.

Logan averted his gaze and smiled slightly before he looked outside the window again. He was still nervous to be in here with the other male, but Carlos had a nice aura that made Logan felt comfortable after a while.

"Have you been to the city before?" Carlos asked suddenly and Logan looked at Carlos puzzled.

"J- Just two or three times when I was younger." Logan answered and smiled warmly at Carlos, who returned the smile immediately.

"I heard how Félix talks to you."

"I know."

"How?"

"I saw you coming around the corner but he was right, I shouldn't have…,"

"No! You did everything right! If I have been a thief then you would have caught me, which is good. You paid attention and you have values and if you have the feeling that a worker couldn't be trusted then you have to tell me or my father."

Logan was quiet and looked at Carlos amazed but then he nodded. "Okay…,"

Carlos smiled and leaned back into his seat before he sighed. "_Bueno_."

"May I ask you why you wanted me to accompany you?" Logan suddenly blurted out, making Carlos blush a little.

„Well... I... uhm... I thought...," Carlos stuttered embarrassingly, not really knowing how he should answer Logan. The truth was that Carlos actually didn't know why he asked the black-haired one to come along. He just had the feeling to tell Félix to back off and make sure that Logan could work in the vines today but instead he dragged him along.

Logan blushed when Carlos couldn't answer him, realizing that his question had made Carlos uncomfortable. He looked away like the window was so much more interesting than their conversation.

The Latino sighed and stared outside as well before his glance wandered back to Logan from time to time. He hadn't had the chance to see the worker from this distance. Well, as least not this up close.

Carlos was right about the cheekbones and the jaw, and while Logan looked outside and smiled slightly, Carlos could see his dimples. The Spanish boy smiled, taking in Logan's whole appearance. He didn't wear expensive clothes like Carlos. He wore the same brown cotton pants and the white shirt like yesterday. His hair was disheveled and Carlos saw how he rubbed his fingers, trying to get the dirt off.

Carlos smiled at the innocence and Logan's want to be nice and clean. He couldn't clean his hands before they left and it bothered him. He tried to adjust his dusty clothes as well. But when he did that, he feared that he would make the seat he was sitting on, dirty with dust and dirt.

The Latino chuckled at one point and Logan looked up with red cheeks, knowing he was caught. "I'm sorry it's just… maybe I should sit with Alejandro and not in here. I'll make everything dirty."

"No, I want that you sit with me!" Carlos admitted smiling and Logan blushed deeper.

"_Sí, Señor!"_ He nodded his head and Carlos groaned before he started to snicker. "I like you."

If Logan wasn't embarrassed then, he definitely was now. His whole head was a deep shade of red now, even his ears and he couldn't look Carlos in the eye. His hands clawed into the seat and he fidgeted around nervously.

"You shouldn't."

Carlos crooked his head. "Why not?"

"It's bad."

"To want a friend?"

"To want me as your… friend." Logan said as he looked away and bit his lip. The Latino looked at him a long time without saying anything before he sighed and leaned his head against the side wall of the carriage. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

When Carlos was about to drift off to sleep, he could feel Logan's eyes on him. He smiled slightly before he mumbled with a hoarsely voice.

"I sense that you want me as your friend as well."

Logan didn't answer but Carlos knew he was right.

They arrived at the city a few hours later and while Carlos stayed awake for the last few hours, Logan fell asleep. The raven-haired man's glance wandered over the sleeping boy, taking in his peaceful expression and how his lips were slightly parted, making him look adorable.

Carlos shook his head and reached over to poke at the other man in the chest and Logan immediately straightened up, looking around dazed.

The Latino chuckled lightly while Logan rubbed his eyes and stared at Carlos puzzled. "Have we arrived?"

Carlos nodded. "_Sí._"

Logan yawned and looked out of the window, seeing all the people, bustling around eagerly, trying to get to their destination. Logan's eye widened and Carlos was amused how much the huge town fascinated the other man.

"I need to do some business, sell my apartment and attend some other stuff. If you want, you can go and look around," Carlos smiled and reached into his pocket to take out a little leather bag, holding it in Logan's direction.

Logan smiled widely and nodded before he stared at the little bag in Carlos' hand and crooked his head.

"Here, this is for you!" Carlos said and Logan carefully took the little bag, and looked inside. When he saw the coins he looked back up at Carlos with an unbelieving look before he shook his head.

"No, I can't take this!"

"Of course you can. You're here to work for me and therefore you get paid. So that's your payment for this trip and I'm sorry that I stole some of your time."

Logan shook his head vigorously but Carlos was already climbing out of the carriage. The black-haired boy looked at the bag in his hand and back to Carlos, who smiled warmly at Logan before he walked to Alejandro to tell him today's schedule.

Wait! He didn't even say thank you!

Logan panicked trying to get out of the carriage to say thank you but when he finally stood outside, there was no sight of the Latino. Logan turned around, trying to find Alejandro too but he was gone as well.

The worker looked around and saw that they had parked in front of a huge building and Logan assumed that important men could rent rooms in this building for studying and work purposes.

With his mouth being agape, Logan walked around the carriage before he saw the huge marketplace where sellers tried to sell their products to the people who walked by. Logan could smell fresh bread and flowers, as well as smoke and the overpowering smell of horses. It smelled so different from the vineyard, where the air was clear and fresh.

Logan began walking, clutching the little bag in his hand and pressing it close to his chest so no one could steal it from him. He squeezed himself through the crowd, looking at the push carts to get a glimpse of the stuff, what the salespeople were selling, even though he knew exactly what he wanted to buy.

He didn't bring any money with him, so he was glad that Carlos was so genuine. He was _really _glad.

When he found the shop he was looking for, Logan entered it and was instantly amazed by it. The smell of paper and ink was heavy in here and the worker looked around to find what he was looking for.

"_¿Puedo ayudarte, Señor?"_ An older woman approached him, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

"_Sí._ _Estoy buscando a un diario." _Logan said and the women nodded before she pointed to a special area in her shop. "_Por aquí._"

Logan approached the shelf with the diaries, his eyes shining brightly. However, he also needed a quill pen and a flask of ink, and suddenly he looked down at the little bag and frowned. He didn't know how much Carlos gave him exactly, but it should be enough, right? If he looked for something cheap and simple it would be enough.

Logan smiled at the old woman before he opened his bag and counted the money, then his glance wandered over the objects, calculating the prices together until he knew what he could afford.

He finally settled for a simple quill pen and a flask of ink, which the woman took to pack them. Then he stared at the diaries with a longing glance and reached out to touch them but then he was reminded of his dirty fingers and he stopped before he looked down to grab a simple notebook, nothing special because he did not have enough money to buy a nice one.

Logan paid the stuff, thanking the nice women as he left the little shop. When he was outside he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and where Carlos would be at this moment.

"_Hola, Señor."_

"_Sí?"_ Logan turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the woman, who had spoken to him. Her cleavage was impressive and her dress tight and seductive. She looked at Logan with half-lidded eyes, closing in towards Logan.

Logan gasped and stumbled back, pressing the little packet with his purchases protectively towards his chest.

"_¿Estás en busca de diversión, querida?"_

Logan shook his head. "_N-no… no… gracias._"

The prostitute chuckled darkly before she crooked her head amused. "_Soy barato… _I'm cheap._"_

"I- I have to go… excuse me." Logan stuttered and pushed past her to walk over to the house, where Carlos was living, as fast as he could.

His cheeks were still red when he went looking for Alejandro, who was taking care of the horses. When he walked around the house to find the stable, he ran into a younger boy, who was looking for someone or something.

"Sorry."

The boy looked at Logan and smiled. "Are you Logan?" He asked with a really heavy accent and Logan smiled and nodded his head. He decided to make it easier for the boy and show him that he could speak Spanish too.

"_¿Sí,_ _por qué?"_

"_El señor Carlos me ha enviado. Él quiere que usted a comer con él."_

Logan was surprised because normally he wasn't allowed to eat dinner together with Carlos. He worked for Carlos and should accompany Alejandro in the stable, where he and the other workers eat together.

Why would Carlos want to eat with him?

When the boy explained to Logan where he had to go, Logan thought about their conversation in the carriage as he walked to his destination. Carlos wanted him as a friend, so maybe he was just lonely. Señorita Garcia, who was always nice to Logan, told him once that she wished for her son not to be lonely anymore.

But seriously… Carlos was a catch.

Girls would flock themselves to him. He was rich and well known. Anyone would be glad to marry someone like him. And he was already 19, the perfect age to choose a wife in the next years.

And then he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Logan stood in front of the door and knocked carefully, trying to clear his head from the thought he had. Carlos' life wasn't his business.

"You may come in."

Logan pushed the door open when he heard Carlos beckoning him and he entered the apartment. It was kind of small, but still classy. By now, most of the shelves were empty and their content packed into boxes and chests, which stood all over the room.

"I have a lot of stuff!" Carlos grinned when he looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, packing some books into a box. "I already have half of it brought to the vineyard yesterday and this is the other half. We will leave tomorrow morning again."

Logan nodded and put his packet away, which caught Carlos' eye. "What have you bought?" Carlos asked and looked at the packet that Logan carefully placed on top of a box.

"Uhm… a book." The worker said sheepishly and smiled at Carlos, who raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything more.

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked and stepped closer, but Carlos put the last books into the box and shook his head. "No, I'm finished now."

The Latino smiled and got up, straightening his clothes before he looked at Logan. "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

It would be impolite to decline that offer, right? So Logan nodded, making Carlos' smile grow wider.

They ate in silence, mostly because Logan enjoyed the dinner so much. Carlos grinned at the worker's happiness when he tried the meat or even the vegetables. The Latino knew that his father assured each and every one of his workers to eat well, but compared to the food that he and his father would eat, it was still poor quality.

Carlos was finished before Logan and he took his wine and leaned back, watching how the other male was still eating as much as he could.

"You must be really hungry!" Carlos stated and Logan stopped, looking up and blushing with embarrassment.

"I missed yesterday's dinner and today's breakfast!" Logan admitted sheepishly with dark cheeks and Carlos raised an eyebrow confused. "Why?"

Logan looked away. "Yesterday I worked too long and this morning Félix refused to give me breakfast because I was late again."

Carlos growled, not liking what he heard from the black-haired man. Félix had no right to do that. If Logan had missed a meal then his food should be kept warm until he could eat it. He had to talk to his father about this and if he was the one who would have to cook for Logan, then he would do that.

"Please… don't do… anything… your family already did enough and I… I shouldn't even be working for you…,"

"What do you mean by that?" The Latino asked puzzled and crooked his head.

"N-nothing," Logan said and tried to get up so he could clean the table and avoid Carlos' questions.

The Latino sighed and nodded his head before he held out his hand. "You don't have to clean that." Carlos ran a hand through his hair before he sighed again and pointed to pile of blankets.

"You can also sleep here… if you want…," Carlos said insecurely, guessing that he had demanded too much from Logan today, and didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be.

"Uhm… I actually would prefer to sleep in the stable tonight… if that's okay…," Logan admitted, still standing next to the table and kneading his fingers nervously.

Carlos smiled tiredly. "Sure."

"Thank you!" Logan bowed, which made Carlos chuckled lightly, but he let the worker grab the blankets and leave the room.

The Latino sighed and rubbed his face, groaning. Okay, this was awkward.

While Logan walked to the stable, tired and full, he thought about his day. Carlos wanted him as company so he could help him with his work but Logan didn't help him with anything. Carlos sent him shopping while he packed his stuff alone and now he invited him to a really good dinner and even wanted him to sleep in his room. He didn't offer him his bed though… Logan stopped and was suddenly ashamed.

He shouldn't think like that!

It wasn't right to think about Carlos like that. He was just one of his workers. Nothing more.

Logan sighed and suddenly realized that he forgot his packet in Carlos' room. The black-haired one fought an inner fight before he finally turned around and walked back to Carlos' room. When he stood in front of the door, his hand ready to knock on it; the door suddenly opened, revealing Carlos, who was ready to leave.

"Oh…," The Latino looked at Logan surprised, not expecting him to come back.

"I… uhm… forgot my purchases," Logan said and hoping to get his stuff and leave again. He didn't want to waste Carlos' time.

"Will you stay here now?" Carlos said with so much hope in his voice that Logan couldn't decline. He nodded and held up the blankets, while Carlos smiled brightly.

"I will be back soon but you don't have to wait for me!"

Logan nodded and looked after Carlos, who walked down the hallway. The Latino looked back and met Logan's eyes with a sad expression, like he would regret something but Logan couldn't think about what it could be. He smiled a warm smile, which Carlos returned just half-heartedly before he turned around and left.

Logan entered the room and looked for an oil lamp because it was already dark outside and Carlos turned off every source of light before he left. The worker could make out a lamp on the table near the window which had a great view over the whole marketplace.

When he approached the window he looked outside, seeing that the moon shone bright, enlightening the place. There were still a lot of people on the road, some heading out to get a drink while some were on their way home and Logan tried to spot Carlos amongst them.

He finally pinpointed the Latino walking across the marketplace. Logan could see Carlos clearly in the moonlight and he despised the direction he was heading to. Yet at that moment, Carlos turned around and looked up to the window, as if trying to see if Logan was looking at him. The black-haired man stepped back into the darkness of the room, so Carlos couldn't witness that Logan had spied on him but then he regretted it immediately. Because when he stepped forward again, he saw how Carlos continued walking towards the woman he met earlier, stopping to talk to the whore.

Logan turned away and tried to set the oil lamp on fire. He avoided looking out of the window again and when he finally had light he got his stuff and started to unwrap it. He put the ink flask on the table and the quill pen next to it before he turned the first page of his notebook.

In the wavering light of the flame, Logan dipped the quill into the ink and wrote the word _Diary_ on the first page, just like the nice ones he saw it at the little shop today. Then he turned to the next page and wrote his full name on it before he finally put today's date on the top of the third page.

Then he started to write his diary.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... well, this is how a past chapter looks like and you already read it when you reached this point. Haha... I hope you guys liked it and I'm always happy to receive your opinions and thoughts. So... write a review ;D<strong>

**Finally, you get some Cargan and I have to say I love it... I'm currently fighting on which time I like to write the most. Kendall's one is nice but Logan's and Carlos' one is definitely much more exciting. Maybe the present time chapters will be more interesting when it involves Kames.**

**I used a lot of Spanish in here and I have to admit - I can't speak one single word of it. I learned French and Italian and tried to use my knowledge together with Google Translation to write each sentence down as exact as possible. If some of you speak Spanish and I've written something wrong, I'm truly sorry. But I had to add it in because they spoke Spanish back then and it would be historically weird if they wouldn't speak any Spanish in this story. I tried to translate the sentences again in the context but if some are still unclear, I'm sorry.**

**Look on the bright side. Kendall also can't speak Spanish, so he needs to translate it, too. So if you want to know it... translate it. Haha... I tried to use only simple sentences, which aren't important for the story. The important stuff will be in English :D**

**Yeah... I actually think that's it! Next chapter will be about Kendall again... and I think James as well... we'll see ;D**

**Oh and by the way... I know that this isn't written in "diary form" and I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to write it like that. And I know that in here, there is Carlos' POV as well and it will be explained later why you are reading his story/view as well, even this should be Logan's diary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II - Background Information (on Tumblr):<strong>

**- I actually don't have any pictures or videos, which I could show you, but if there is something you can't imagine or want to know how it looks like, just ask me and I will show it to you.**


	3. Chapter III

**I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

Kendall had no idea how much time had passed by when he finally looked up and saw, in surprise, that it was already dark outside.

His glance wandered from the window to the secretaire, and then to the diary in his hand. A long pause happened before he had to inhale a deep breath.

"Oh my god… I'm in Carlos' bedroom… oh my god, oh my god!" Kendall panted and couldn't believe what he just read. He stared at the diary again, at Logan's handwriting, the one who described everything in such great detail that Kendall felt like he was living in Logan's time as well.

He could practically picture how Logan and Carlos looked like, and he would let out a high fan girl-scream if he wasn't a guy and well, an adult.

But this was so exciting! He found a 200-year-old diary and it was everything but boring. He wanted to read more, wanted to know what would happened when Carlos return to Logan, when they would ride back to the vineyard, and what they would talk about.

That's when Kendall realizes he had hit a dilemma, sitting on the master size bed, thinking of what he should do now. Should he take the diary with him or put it back and read it tomorrow again?

He had no right to take it that was for sure, but no one would notice the missing book, right? It was hidden for the last 200 years, so the possibility of someone coming and demanding for it is close to zero...

But he did promise Jett to return everything he removed.

_Ahh, damn it!_

Kendall groaned but got up to place the book back to where it was found in the first place and when he folded up the secretaire's panel, he hoped that it would stay hidden for one more day.

Kendall left the bedroom and walked into the living room to grab his phone, which he placed on the dining table before he started his investigation. When he looked at his phone, he saw that he had six missed calls.

Four were from his sister, which was understandable because he promised her that he would be at her place around nine pm, but it was already ten now.

As for the other two, they were from Jett, which actually surprised Kendall. What did the real estate agent want from him?

Kendall sighed and looked at the table where his unused things are laying on. He didn't do anything for his paper today. The blond sighed again and decided to leave his stuff here because he would return tomorrow anyway.

Taking his keys, phone and wallet out of his bag, Kendall went to turn off the light and activated the security system again before he locked the door and headed towards his Pick-up. It was kind of scary to be out here all alone at night. The property was dark and Kendall couldn't see his own hands in the darkness of the night. Using his phone as a flashlight, the blond unlocked his car and hopped in it, placing his things onto the seat next to him.

The student texted his sister that he was on his way before he started the car, and he drove down the driveway reaching the closed gate. Kendall opened it and slipped through; stopping to patiently wait for it to close back up before he turned left and sped away in the direction of the city.

* * *

><p>He arrived at Katie's apartment a while later and when he rang her doorbell; Kendall's thoughts wandered back to Carlos and Logan. He would need to do some research on them.<p>

His 19-year-old sister opened the door and stared at her big brother with an annoyed look. "You're late, big bro!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I got distracted!"

"By who?"

"N-no one... can I come in now?" Kendall raised his eyebrow at his younger sister and tightened his grip on his suitcase, which slowly started to become heavy.

Katie crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed before she stepped aside and allowed Kendall in. The blond squeezed himself past her and put his suitcase down in the small hallway before he peeled himself out of his jacket. Then he turned around and opened his arms, grinning. "Don't I get a hug?"

Katie rolled her eyes but stepped closer, so Kendall could embrace her and nuzzle his face into her hair. "Missed you, baby sister!"

"No one forced you to move out to L.A." The brunette retorted, rolling her eyes and Kendall sighed before he stepped away again.

"No problem with sleeping on the couch right?" Katie asked before she grabbed Kendall's suitcase and started to drag it into her small living room.

"No, it's okay." Kendall said and followed her, watching how she put it next to her blue couch before she nodded to the dining table, which stood next to the couch.

"I made burritos, but when you didn't show up I started to eat. You can warm them if you still want some."

Kendall looked at the food on the table and suddenly he felt how hungry he was. He nodded and went over to put the tortillas and the grilled chicken in the microwave. As the food was heating, Kendall looked around the apartment. He was standing in an open concept kitchen that connected with the living room. The TV was hang on the wall across the room, the blue couch standing a couple feet away from it, and the mentioned dining table snuggly right beside it. A small hallway extended from the middle of the room toward the front door, and to two other doors, where one on the left lead to her bedroom and the right one to her bathroom. Kendall had been in her apartment before but it was the first time he had stayed overnight.

Katie walked to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses to put them on the counter and poured some water in them. She gave one glass to her brother, who gladly took it and smiled thankfully at her.

"So, is this 'amazing' house as amazing as you said it was?" Katie asked smirking as she took a seat at the table before she looked at Kendall, who leaned against the counter next to the microwave. The blond suddenly smiled like a maniac, which made Katie raise her eyebrows puzzled.

"It's even more amazing than I thought it is! It's incredible!"

"Incredible? Oh, did you find a boyfriend there?"

Kendall frowned at his sister's words. She was teasing him since his last break up with his ex-boyfriend three years ago. Yeah, maybe he was a full-time single student but that was no reason to rub it in his face. She also tried to set him up with a few dudes but seriously, Kendall wasn't _that _desperate!

He just wanted someone, who was nice and caring, someone who was interested in the same things as he was, and someone who was sweet and could make him smile.

Kendall sighed and his thoughts suddenly wandered toward Carlos and Logan again. He wished he had someone that was like Carlos, the same way Carlos had loved Logan. Wait, he had no proof if they loved each other. But that would explain why Logan would hide his diary in Carlos' secretaire, or maybe they just became close friends. Logan did write in the beginning that he wanted to be something more for Carlos, and there was definitely some tension going on between those two.

The blond groaned in frustration. Why didn't be bring that stupid book along?

"Earth to Kendall? Hello? Hey... let me in your head, big bro!" Katie's voice made Kendall jump a little and he was back in reality before he gave a confused look to his sister. "Sorry."

"So there IS a boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you found a boyfriend at this mysterious mansion, and then you took a trip to La-La-Land." Katie winked and Kendall blush a deep red.

"No. _No! _But I found something better." He stuttered, embarrassed that his sister witnessed his day-dreaming.

"What`s better than a boyfriend? **Oh**... you found a buried gold treasure?" Her eyes widened and she leaned forwards excitingly.

"What? No!"

"Seriously, what is it then, Kendall? What could be better than gold?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I found a book."

"Yay... no! A book, really?"

"It's an old book." Kendall defended himself and pouted.

"Double yay!"

"It's a 200-year-old diary, okay?"

"Does it have a treasure map?" Katie asked again excitingly.

"No." The blond shook his head.

"Boring then!" His sister rolled her eyes annoyed.

Before Kendall could argue any further, the microwave beeped and the blond took his food out and joined Katie at the table. He ate his burritos in silence and with every bite; Kendall's thoughts wandered back to Carlos and Logan once again.

"Okay... can I see it?" Katie asked suddenly and Kendall looked up confused.

"See what?"

"See your stupid diary that's what!" She rolled her eyes at her brother again. Was he stupid today or what?

"It's not stupid and I don't have it." Kendall shrugged and continued eating.

"Then where is it?" Katie asked and played with her empty glass.

"In its hidden place in the mansion."

"It was hidden?" The brunette girl looked up immediately.

"Yeah!"

"Why didn't you say that before? Now this diary is cool! What's it about?"

Now it was Kendall's turn to smirk, and he slowly finished his eating before he took a sip of water. "Well, there's this room, which I found and it belonged to Carlos Garcia, the owner of the mansion's son, and there was this really old secretaire...," Kendall looked up and Katie raised her eyebrows. "... a desk, there was this old desk and I found the diary in it. But it wasn't written by Carlos. It belonged to someone called Logan and then I started reading it." Kendall explained and told Katie about Carlos arrival and how Logan described how he bought his diary and started to write down what had happened that day.

"This Félix is an asshole!" Katie angrily stated when Kendall finished his talking and the blond nodded. "Yep."

"So are you going to read it again tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'm dying to know what is going to happen next." Kendall grinned and Katie shook her head before she got up and started to clean the table. Kendall helped her and soon they were getting ready for bed.

"Good night, big brother." Katie said when Kendall came out of the bathroom, wearing only his pajama pants. The girl was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom and smiled at her taller brother.

"Sweet dreams, baby sister!" Kendall kissed her forehead before he walked to the couch, where Katie already placed a blanket and pillow on it. When he had settled down, he ran a hand through his dirty-blond locks and sighed while sinking back into the cushions.

Today was exciting and Kendall was sure that he had made the right choice in choosing this house.

* * *

><p>Kendall was sure that he had never been so excited to get out of bed like he did the next morning. He beamed with energy and Katie, who was like their mother screamed bloody hell at him for being so happy. But he didn't care at all and ate his breakfast faster than Katie; even she started eating before him.<p>

His little sister worked for a company called Diamond Cosmetics and the only thing Kendall knew about it was that it obviously had to do with beauty products. But she liked it and had a high status for her age and experience. She once told him and their mother that she worked a lot with the actual CEO of the company and that they liked her a lot.

While Katie got dressed - which Kendall already did - Kendall did a bit of searching for resources, which might come in handy when he start to explore the house.

"A flashlight, really?"

The blond looked up at Katie's voice and raised one of his eyebrows. "What?"

"What do you expect to find? A secret passage, which leads to a secret library?" Katie asked and adjusted her jacket while slipping into black pumps.

Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed his things before he walked by Katie and stopped at the door to grab his jacket. "See you later, I guess?"

"Don't fall into a wishing well!" Katie called after him when Kendall stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes again. He walked out of the building and toward his Pick-up.

The history student got in and started to drive to the Spanish mansion, and he couldn't wait to explore it some more. He still hasn't looked in the barn or the wine cellar. He also didn't see all the rooms in the house. He knew that there was indeed a library somewhere and maybe he could find something like a plan of the property. A map of how it looked like back then.

Back when Carlos and Logan lived in it.

The blond got excited all over again and he felt like he had to read the diary as soon as possible. His first aim would be the secretaire and grab the notebook, but when Kendall arrived at the property he saw that the gate was already opened.

"No no no no...," Kendall chanted when he drove along the driveway and saw two cars parked in front of the house. He knew that one of them belonged to Jett and he wished that he had called the brunette back yesterday. If he sold the house already, then Kendall would have taken the diary with him yesterday and no one would know. But what if they send him away right now?

No, they couldn't do that. His stuff is still in there, so he could just say that he forget something in the bedroom, right?

He just wanted the diary. It wasn't like he was stealing it. No one knew about it!

Kendall parked his dusty car next to the shiny black ones and got out, hoping that he would get his answers soon. The moment he slammed the car door shut, Jett came out of the house and smiled at Kendall brightly. "Kendall, I tried to call you yesterday."

"Uhm... yeah... sorry... it was late when I saw the calls."

"Anyways, one of the visitors had real interest in the house and wanted to see it again. I hope you don't mind that we walk around."

Kendall breathed out a release. "No... Of course not."

"Good. Well, he will be here today and tomorrow, and then he will give me his answer. So if things work out between me and the buyer, then I 'm really sorry but I will no longer have the right to let you stay here. I'm pretty positive that he will buy it too. So you should take all the pictures you need just in case."

Kendall sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault! I knew that I only have a few days. I just thought it would be more than two."

"Three actually. You can come by tomorrow again of course. I already told Mr. Diamond that you're here for your studies." Jett smiled warmly and looked back at the house. Kendall followed his glance and blinked because of the bright morning sun.

"Mr. Diamond?" Kendall looked up suddenly interested. "As in Diamond Cosmetics, Diamond?"

"Actually it's more as in James Diamond."

Kendall froze in place when he heard the smooth, deep voice and he knew immediately _which_ visitor had interest in the house. The beautiful brunette stepped out of the house, putting on his shades while he walked over to the other two men.

"James Diamond?" The blond mumbled quietly but James had heard it and smiled smugly.

"You know our products?" The brunette asked and stopped in front of Kendall.

The blond frowned. "I'm a guy."

James raised his eyebrow at the student and chuckled. "Hope so."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Blondie, nothing." James smiled and then he looked at Jett. "I like the house, especially that one bedroom. Its view is pretty nice. But what's with the closet in there?"

Kendall snorted. "_That_'s not a closet."

"What?" James looked at the blond puzzled but Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I said that's not a closet. It's a secretaire."

When James continued to stare at him confused, Kendall let a sigh. "It's an old desk. You could use it as a writing surface."

"Wow... yeah... don't need that." James said to Jett and rolled his eyes. "Can I throw it out?"

"WHAT?"

James turned again to Kendall, this time annoyed. The brunette saw how the blond blushed at his sudden freak out.

"And why can't I throw it out, Blondie?"

"Because! This secretaire is over 200-years-old and it's a masterpiece."

"Then I'll donate it to a museum. I like to touch my things without worry that they smolder into dust any second." James stated and turned to Jett again, who shrugged. "Of course if you decide to buy the house that is."

"French kings had the same." Kendall blurted out and suddenly he had James' attention again.

"Come again?"

"The cabinet maker, the dude that made that secretaire, he was known for making desks and secretaires for the French royal family around the end of the 18th century."

"Well in that case...," James thought out loud but looked up to meet Kendall's eyes. "But wait, this house was built in the early 19th century."

"Señor Garcia imported it from Germany."

"Who?"

"Señor Garcia. The owner and builder of this house. The secretaire belong to his wife Elena before he gave it to his son Carlos, who... uhm... moved here later on... I think." Kendall stuttered out and looked away, blushing again. He should shut the hell up.

"Okay." James said again, staring at the blond with interest before he looked at Jett again, who stood beside them, trying hard not to be confused by their conversation while taking in the facts that Kendall said. "Can I see the wine cellar now?"

"Of course, Mr. Diamond. Please, follow me." Jett nodded and pointed to the building before he started to walk down the driveway.

"See you later, Blondie!" The brunette winked at Kendall before he followed Jett, asking more stuff, like the possibility of installing a whirlpool in one of the bathrooms.

Kendall stared after the two men before he snapped back into reality and walked into the house and straight to Carlos' former bedroom with the secretaire. If James plan to buy this house then Kendall would be kicked out, and with him, all the old antique furniture. He had to investigate all of them before the end of the day.

Kendall opened the secret drawer quickly and sighed with satisfaction when he hold Logan's diary in his hands again.

He took the book and closed the secretaire again before he walked to the living room. He carefully placed the old diary in his bag, zipping it up. He sat down and took his laptop to turn it on. Now the plan was simple. Today he would take pictures and notes for his paper, so he could write it when he was back in L.A. again. The rest of the time the blond would use to investigate the diary. Maybe he could check out the library or a museum for more information about Carlos. Probably even a bit about Logan but if the worker was really just a simple worker then Kendall doubt he would find anything about him.

With that in mind, the blond took his camera and started to take pictures of the house, starting with the ceilings, the walls, and then the secretaire and the door to Carlos' room. Then he went outside to take pictures as well, and he saw that Jett and James were walking back to the house.

Kendall finished his photo session with the vines when the two men approached him, grinning.

"Well, thank you, Jett. I'm looking forward for tomorrow." Kendall heard James say and he didn't miss the flirty tone in his words.

"It was a pleasure, James." Jett said and now Kendall rolled his eyes. Seemed like they lost all formalities.

The two men said their good-byes to each other and Kendall tried to ignore them as much as he could, appearing invisible in their surroundings, only to have James' voice call him out when he wanted to walked back to the house.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Blondie." James shouted and Kendall turned around to look at the pretty man, a frown forming on his face. But the blond just nodded, his lips pressing together, making James laugh with amusement.

Kendall just turned around and continued walking again, ignoring James, who has stepped into his car. When the blond stepped in the house again, he put the camera on the desk and wondered what he could do next.

Now if he had a ground plan of the house that would be a wonderful addition to his paper.

As if on cue, Jett came into the living room as well, a bright smile on his face, and Kendall thought if that was because he was about to sell the house to James.

"I'm really sorry, Kendall. I promised you that you could stay and now I might sell it after a day."

Kendall just waved his hand. "It's okay. I understand, really. I mean, at least you gave me the chance to do it. I already took some pictures and I plan to search through the library for a bit of the history. So even if I have to go tomorrow, I will have some useful information for my paper."

"Great!" Jett breathed out and smiled. "I actually brought you something."

Interested, Kendall looked up when Jett waved with two round cases used to protect scrolls of paper. The blond raised an eyebrow, interested. "What's in there?"

"Ground plans of the house. One is the original one from 1806 and one from last month after we finished all restoration. Maybe you want to copy them." Jett grinned when he saw how Kendall's eyes immediately light up.

"Really? Oh my god, that's so awesome! I was actually looking for them." Kendall said and he walked over to take the two cases. He smiled brightly at Jett, who chuckled quietly. "You're welcome. Well, I need to go. Have fun, Kendall."

"Thank you. Bye!" The blond said and Jett nodded before he left the house, leaving Kendall alone so he could continue his work.

Kendall was one the edge of screaming. How awesome was that! The blond was actually happy dancing inside, walking back to the table and pushed his things aside, so he could roll out and compare the two ground plans. The original one was old and faded but he could still see the black lines of the buildings. One said _Casa_, which meant the main house and the new floor plan, confirmed that. Next, he looked at the vine cellar, which was labelled _Producción_ in the original one. The barn was named _Cuadra _and that was basically all the buildings Kendall knew. But in the original one, there was a fourth building, which definitely didn't exist anymore, at least Kendall didn't see it yet. _Capilla_ was written in the building's drawing with black ink and the blond had to google the word with his phone to find out that it means chapel. But there was no chapel on the property and Jett never mentioned one. Is it possibly the chapel was destroyed or did someone remove it?

The blond bit his lip and played with the thought of calling Jett or not, but then he decided to look in the library first. Kendall went to the room with the old books and tried to find out if there was any organization in here or if the books were just standing on the shelves.

Well, he saw a lot of new books standing next to the old ones and couldn't find any structure in here, so he walked around until he stood in front of a leather sofa. With a sigh, Kendall sat down and looked at his phone, which he had brought along. Maybe he should call Jett. It was already the afternoon and it would cost him too much time to look for something, which might not even exist.

So he called the number and waited for Jett to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jett. Uhm... This is Kendall."

"Ohh... hi Kendall. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well actually, I was looking for some chronicle of the house or something. Like what happened when and stuff like that. Does something like that exist in the house?"

"Not that I know of. Our agency only has the plans I gave you but I know that some stuff from the house is in the local history museum. Old handwritings, bills and recipes and stuff like that. I think they also have some books and belongings."

"Ohh... okay. Then maybe I should go and check it out there, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. Bye Kendall." Jett was about to hang up but Kendall stopped him in time.

"Jett?"

"... yeah?"

"You said that Carlos Garcia died in a fire, right?"

"Yes. Old records said that the chapel, which was originally built on the property, was burnt down while he was in it. They assumed that he died in the flames, so did they just take some of the ashes and buried them next to his mother's grave. Why?"

"Ahh.. I was just curious. Remembered his name and wanted to know a little more about him, but you helped me a lot. Thanks!"

"No problem. Bye then!"

"Yeah. Bye, Jett." The blond hung up and sighed deeply before he leaned back and laid his head on the backrest of the couch.

So the chapel did exist and Carlos died in it. Will Logan write about it later in the diary? Was he sad about it? Carlos died in1813 but he arrived on the 15th of August in 1812 according to Logan's diary, so they had good 5 months to bond or to know each other.

If they did.

Maybe Carlos never spoke with Logan after their trip ever again and they never became friends. Well, there was only one way to find out, right?

Kendall got up and looked around the library once more, hoping that he would find something interesting for his paper but when he didn't, he returned to the living room and began packing his things. It was around six and he decided to head to Katie's, so he could read the diary there in peace.

Once again, Kendall activated the security system again and left the property before closing the gate behind him.

While he drove back to the city, he started to plan his next few days. He had pictures for his paper and he would find historical information in the internet or in books, so that means he now have the time for the diary and the research about the Garcia family and their house. Tomorrow he would return to the vineyard and look for the stuff he might read about in the diary later on in the evening. He also never visited in the wine cellar and the barn, which he should and maybe take one or two pictures too. If necessary, he would have to leave the house and spend the next days in the museum to try to find out more there.

When the blond arrive at his destination, he parked his car and got out, grabbing his bag. Then he walked to the building and rang the door bell, so Katie could open the door for him, which she did a few seconds later. He walked in and down the hallway to her apartment door, which was already open.

Kendall entered her apartment and smiled at his little sister, who was still in her working outfit because she just came home a few minutes ago herself.

"Hey! You're early today." Katie said while Kendall took off his jacket and nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen, would you mind if I go out with a few workmates tonight. I would invite you, but...," The brunette girl began but Kendall stopped her, grinning.

"No no, it's okay. I actually have something to do." Kendall smiled and walked by Katie to drop his bag on the couch.

"Ohh good! I have some Chinese food in the fridge if you want!" Katie said before she walked to her room to change into another set of clothes.

Kendall nodded absently and flopped onto the couch before he opened his bag and pulled out Logan's diary carefully. The blond stared at the notebook before he made himself comfortable and skimmed through the pages until he reached the part where he stopped reading yesterday. Kendall looked at Logan's handwriting for a few moments before he smiled excitingly and started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! what is up?<strong>

**Wow... you made it to Chapter III and it's a Kendall-Chapter again. Yay! I like to write about Kendall. He's so awesome and kind of fights with James over my attention. And I just can't decide! But well... can't change it now! Actually James wasn't supposed to be in here. I wanted him in the first chapter and then later again but after I wrote half of this one I got really bored and decided that the present chapters needs some Kames to stay interested. And so James came back sooner then planned or expected. And it changes my whole plan... damn you, Diamond!**

**And guess what came to me while I reread this? There is no chance that Jagan, Jarlos, Kogan or Kenlos could happen and it's kind of sad because there also will be no interaction between all of them and it's the first time that this fact hit me. I can't change that too, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I was thinking maybe a dream sequence would make it able for them to hang out. What do you think?**

**So Kendall is fangirling a little bit and I really like it. That was my main idea actually... that he reads Cargan and supports them like we do here ; )**

**Well, I just wanted to say that I don't know if you can imagine the size of such a vineyard. I visited a lot because I spent mostly every vacation in Italy and there are a lot of vineyards. I draw a kinda sucky map and I will upload it, so you get to know the property. And trust me, a vineyard is huge! Especially if the vines are on the property too. So if I write that they walk from the main house to the wine cellar or to the barn than that's not a five-minutes-walk. There's a reason why you can drive with the carriage to these buildings.**

**Did you saw "The Legend of Zorro"? There is such a vineyard and the time kinda fits too, so go and check that movie out!**

**There is some Kett in here as well and maybe... just maybe... there will be more. Not final of course - because Kames is like the best pairing ever - but yeah... James could use a little competition!**

**Soo... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned! The next one is a Cargan again ; ) And don't forget to write a review!**

**By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! You guys make my day every time I'll get a new notification.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III - Background Information (on Tumblr):<strong>

**- A very nicely drawn map of the house. Maybe you can use it to imagine the property better.**

**- A map of Katie's apartment because I'm already uploading the other map.**

**- And one or two pictures of Spanish or Italian vineyards, also for imagination.**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


	4. Capítulo IV

**I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything. And recently **_Hikari no Kasai _**offered to take care of the Spanish in here and I want to say thank you to him as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Logan fell asleep before Carlos returned sometime in the middle of the night. The Latino tried to be as quiet as he could possibly be when he changed out of his clothes, not wanting to wake the worker up. Logan was sleeping on the floor, the blanket next to him because the night was so hot. Carlos saw the extinguished oil lamp next to the boy and wondered what he had been doing before he went to sleep. Did he read?

Carlos sighed and put his clothes away before he slid beneath the thin cotton sheets of his bed, using the sheets to rub his sweaty body dry. It was the last time that he would sleep here and the shorter man looked up to stare at the ceiling, which was hidden somewhere in the darkness above him.

Did Logan see him when he left? Did he see where he went?

Did he know that he went out for sex?

Carlos turned around, so that he could stare at Logan's silhouette on the floor. He wasn't proud that he went out and paid random whores to have sex with him. Carlos never thought that he would have the guts to start these escapades, but when he went out with a few business partners to the red light district and they paid a whore for him, he gave in.

And it was so addicting.

All the beautiful, young bodies and how they moved in the shine of the candlelight. Carlos enjoyed watching how the young girls would dance as they slowly walked over, swaying their hips seductively. But it was the boys, who Carlos feared the most because he couldn't take his eyes away from them. Their tanned chests and their muscular arms sway gracefully with every movement they would make, their shiny black hair glistening in the dim light, and their dark eyes, which would wink at him when they caught him staring.

It wasn't right for him to wish to share a bed with a man.

This was one of the reasons, why Carlos decided to move to the vineyard. It would lessen the temptation, right?

His brown eyes fell on Logan's face, which was enlightened by the moonlight, and the Latino sighed. The pale skin was so different from the Spanish people, who lived everywhere. Different from the skins of the whores Carlos slept with. If he didn't know that Logan was a worker, he would have assumed that he was some aristocrat with that rich and smooth skin. Carlos saw powerful people with that skin color, and they were fearful, strong and beautiful.

The dark hair was lighter than Carlos' raven hair. It looked almost brown in the sunlight. Logan's eyes were a darker shade than Carlos, and Carlos liked that, liked how Logan was different from the native people he knew. Not to mention, his features were perfect, strong jaw and high cheek-bones, straight nose and white teeth, perfect lips and beautiful eyes.

Carlos sighed again and turned around to face the wall. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there would be some temptation at the vineyard.

Carlos sighed; he was never good in saying no. His mother told him once that Carlos couldn't stop himself when he wanted something; even though he knew that he can't have what he wanted. She said something about an apple for example, that if Carlos had ate the best dinner in the world, he would still be unsatisfied and when it was nighttime, he would sneak into the kitchen and steal an apple from the storage room. But he wouldn't be satisfied with just any apple; he would always want the prettiest apple, the blood red one, the shiny golden one, which looked absolutely delicious.

Carlos looked at Logan again, hearing the young man slightly snore in his sleep, his cheeks rosy red from the heat. Carlos licked his lips as he stared at Logan, and suddenly he craved the sweet and fresh juice of an apple. The taste of the fruit which he should never take a bite from.

Only, Carlos was pretty sure that this apple would definitely be the greatest temptation he ever had to fight against in his entire life.

* * *

><p>When the Latino woke up the next morning, he flopped around in the bed before he buried his face in the pillow and breathed in. He groaned and turned his head so he would face the room, just to see that it was completely empty. All of his stuff was gone and the furniture was put aside.<p>

Carlos sat up and looked around to see fresh clothes lying at the edge of the bed. He put his feet on the floor and was about to stand up when the door opened and Logan stepped inside.

"_Señor Carlos_?" Logan came into the room and looked at Carlos only to see that Carlos was sitting completely naked in front of him, and he blushed and turned around. "_Lo siento._"

Carlos, who suddenly blushed as well, pulled a sheet over his lap to cover himself. "I will be ready in a few minutes!"

Logan nodded, and with his back still turned towards Carlos, he walked out of the room again. Carlos sighed and got dressed before he looked around one last time, then he walked outside to find Logan and Alejandro by the already packed carriage. He frowned when he saw that Logan had chosen to sit on the seat next to Alejandro. The black-haired one purposely avoided the Latino's glance and when Carlos got into the carriage, he knew the reason Logan decided to avoid him wasn't due to Logan seeing him naked a few minutes ago. It was because he saw him last night, how he went to the prostitutes, and now he didn't want to travel with Carlos.

Carlos told Alejandro that he could start the ride back to the vineyard, and the raven-haired boy leaned against the wall of the carriage and stared out of the window while he tried to listen to the conversation Logan and Alejandro had outside. Logan spoke Spanish with the driver and Carlos closed his eyes, listening to the deep, rich voice of Logan's, which was beautiful and melodic. Carlos breathed in and wished the worker could be sitting with _him_ in the carriage so that he could smell his scent. The scent of warm sun and earth, mixed with the scent of the leaves and fresh air.

Logan talked with Alejandro about Carlos and how the driver witnessed that it was hard for the Latino to move to the vineyard. Not because he doesn't want to live there, but more because he was an energetic person and loved the city and its thousands of people. Alejandro told him that the young Señor was loved by everyone and that a lot of young women came to him and wanted to know if Carlos was looking for a bride.

Logan swallowed at this and had to ask if Carlos was looking for a bride but Alejandro didn't know. He said that his father planned a masquerade ball for him and that a lot of rich people and their daughters were invited. The ball was to take place in two days and while they were gone to the city, the other workers took care of the preparations.

The black-haired one nodded and stayed quiet for most of the ride until they reached the vineyard in the late afternoon. Alejandro looked back through the small window into the carriage and spoke to a sleeping Carlos, telling him that they are arriving at the vineyard very soon.

They passed the huge stone gate and drove to the house to park the carriage there. Alejandro jumped down and started to take care of the tired horses before he called for some of the other workers to help with Carlos' stuff. Logan climbed off the carriage just when Carlos got out of it. The Latino looked at the worker and for a brief moment, his chocolate eyes staring into Logan's dark brown ones, before Carlos turned away and ignored Logan.

The black-haired one felt a sting in his chest and he narrowed his eyes in frustration when he couldn't explain what it was. He grabbed one of Carlos's boxes and carried it inside the house, heading to the Latino's bedroom.

Carlos' huge wooden door wasn't open when he got there, and Logan had to first put down the box before grabbing the long bedroom key and unlocking the door. He pushed it open and he guessed that Carlos went to see his father before he came to his room. The worker heaved the box up again and carried it inside the room to put it down beside the bed. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, then his glance wandered to the bed and he saw two cardboard boxes lying there. Logan crooked his head surprised. He saw theses boxes in the city. A few women were carrying them and he assumed that there were clothes packed in them. He shrugged and turned around to leave when he met another worker, who was also carrying some boxes into the room.

He walked outside the house to get the other stuff from the carriage when he heard Félix's voice calling him to come over.

"_¡Logan, ven aquí!_"

The black-haired one sighed, and grabbed one of the boxes before he walked over to the older worker.

"_¿Sí?_"

"I want you to work in the vines, alright!"

Logan nodded and bit down on his lower lip. It wasn't exactly a request, more a command. He looked down at the box in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Now!" Félix hissed at the other man and Logan nodded, panicking.

"He will do it after he brought my stuff inside, Félix!"

Logan turned around when he suddenly heard Carlos' voice. The Latino stood there with his father while he watched how his stuff was being brought inside. His dark brown eyes were on Logan and the worker shivered at the icy look. There was no warmth in it, just coldness and Carlos nodded to his box, which Logan was still holding in his arms.

"It won't walk by itself, you know!" Carlos added and Logan lowered his head before he nodded and then he eagerly walked inside to bring the box in Carlos' room. He sighed when he put the box down and then walked outside to do what Félix wanted him to do.

Carlos closed his eyes and bit his lips when he looked after Logan, who hurried to grab his things and head to the vines, skillfully cutting them properly. Carlos turn around to face his father, who talked on and on about the masquerade ball, which will be held in a few days.

"And I was thinking that we could hold the ball in the wine cellar. It's big enough and we can dance there. The musicians would have a place there too, and the dinner can also be hold there. It's perfect. You want to see it, _hijo_?"

"_¡Sí, sí!_"

"_Vamos, Carlos. ¡Vamos!"_

Carlos nodded and followed his father, who started to walk down the road, which lead to the second biggest building of the property. The raven-haired man looked at the vines, which were surrounding the road on both sides and he spotted a few other workers between the plants.

"You saw the suits on your bed?" His father asked and Carlos' attention was drawn to him.

"_No. ¿Qué vestidos?_"

_"_My tailor made you two different suits for the ball. I put them on your bed. He also made two different masks for it."

"_¡Gracias, papi!"_ Carlos smiled at the older man, who returned his smile warmly. "You're welcome, son!"

They arrived the building and Carlos looked back to the mansion and over the huge open range, which was covered in vines. The mansion stood on a little hill, while the wine cellar and the barns stood on either side of the mansion, situated at the end of the hill. So it was really hard to see the whole property when you stood by one of these buildings.

Carlos' gaze wandered away from the house and fell on another building, which he hasn't seen before. It was smaller than any other building on the property and when he narrowed his eyes could he recognize it as a little chapel.

"There's a chapel?" Carlos asked, surprised, and his father came walking back to look at the building as well.

"Yes. It was already there and I just restored it a little bit. There's a path from behind the wine cellar which leads to it, and there is also a path coming from the barn. But come now, I want to show you the wine cellar."

Carlos nodded deep in thoughts and finally followed his father in the big building. A huge wooden double door act as an entrance and his father already opened one of them. They entered a slightly cold room because the building was built out of stone. The room wasn't really fancy, but there were three other double doors at each side of it.

"There's the storage room!" Carlos' father announced, walking to the door on the right and opened it to show his son the rows of dozens of wine casks, bottles and boxes, where the wine was stored. Carlos was stunned by the amount of casks and whistled impressed.

His father smiled and closed the door again before he walked over to the door on the left. "And here's the production. The wine presses and the bottling." He opened the door and showed Carlos the inside of the room. The Latino looked at the presses and the other things in the room before he nodded and they walked back outside again.

Then his father walked to the door, which was opposite from the entrance. "And here's the ball room." He opened the door and led his son inside.

Carlos entered the room and instantly fell in love with it. It was huge and the dark stone made it look mysterious. Heavy, red velvet curtains were hanging in front of the wall-size windows and columns were standing in the room to hold a balcony, which framed the whole room to end in two staircases, which lead down to the ground again. The stairs were on either side of the door Carlos entered from, and his eyes roamed over the stone railings until his eyes met the huge crystal chandelier, which hung majestically in the middle of the room.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" His father asked while Carlos walked closer to the chandelier until he stood directly beneath it.

"_¡Sí, es magnífico_!" Carlos said and looked up at the chandelier. It was indeed magnificent. Looking up from the bottom, it seemed small as it hung high up in the ceiling, yet it was impossibly huge compared to any other chandelier Carlos had ever seen. It perched on the ceiling by a small ring of golden metal, strong enough to fasten the massive thing to the wall, yet still gave that sense of fragileness. Strings of white pearl crystals strung out from the hold, connecting the fastened metal to the multiple rings underneath it, each hold numerous candles. And the strings of crystals wind themselves in a unifying way down each ring, going from small to large to small again, sculpturing a bell shape chandelier before all the crystals come together at the end, finishing off with a center point hold piece.

Carlos' mouth was agape while he stared at the chandelier above him and his father stepped next to him, smiling proudly. "There is a device on the wall, which allows us to lower it down to the ground to clean it and to actually light it. It's hidden behind one of these curtains." His father nodded towards the red curtain located at the very right of the room and Carlos nodded.

"We have tables on the balcony so the guests can eat there and the musicians will be placed somewhere there so the other guests can use the rest of the room to dance. Here, directly under the chandelier. It will look stunning in the candle light and with everyone wearing masks, the crystals reflecting the light, everything would look so unreal." His father sighed. "Your mother would have loved it."

Carlos smiled sadly and placed a warm hand over his father's arm. "I love it too, _papi_!"

"I know you do. You are your mother's mirror, _hijo_." His father sighed and smiled once more at his son before he started to walk out of the room. "Come on, we need to get back to the mansion."

Carlos stared after him before he followed him shortly, now realizing that his father wanted him here because he was just lonely. And Carlos suddenly felt bad because he didn't want to come. He never figured that his presence would help his father get over his mother's death. The fact that the man wanted to have him around and give him all these things was because he couldn't give it to his wife anymore.

The raven-haired man sighed sadly and closed the doors behind him, not without a last glance to the chandelier, and then he locked the main doors and followed his father, who was already walking back to the mansion.

The sun was setting and divided the property in the warm, orange, fire-like light and Carlos enjoyed the last warmth on his skin before it was gone for the day.

They reached the mansion and while his father disappeared inside, Carlos held back for a while, standing outside to enjoy the view. He was about to go inside when the sun was gone, but stopped when he heard the voice again. It was Félix, no doubt.

"Are you stupid or what? Why the hell can't you do what I told you to, huh?"

Carlos raised his eyebrows and stepped over, turning around a corner of the house to see Félix standing here, hovering over Logan, who kneeled on the ground, collecting something.

"I didn't mean to do it. It's just... it didn't work the way you told me so I thought...," Logan stuttered and lowered his head while Félix continued to scream at him.

"Yeah... you thought... that's what I also thought... you never do what I told you to do, always thinking you know it better. They should have sent you away instead of Diego, _hijo de puta_!"

Logan jerked at the words and Carlos finally stepped forward, making both men look up. When Logan's glance met Carlos did he lower it instantly; the Latino witnessing wetness in the brown eyes and assumed that the worker wanted to hide it. Félix gave Carlos a pissed look, thinking that he would help Logan again but Carlos bit his lips.

"Félix, I want to go to the chapel after dinner. Can you bring me one of the bigger lamps from the barn, please?" Carlos said and looked at the older worker, who smirked and nodded. "_Por supuesto, Señor Carlos._"

Carlos smiled before he walked back to the mansion, hearing how Félix's insults against Logan continued. The raven-haired man sighed and walked inside to join his father at the dining table because they were about to eat soon.

"Who's Diego?" Carlos asked suddenly through the main course, making his father look up in surprise from his plate.

"Why do you ask?"

"Uhm... Félix just mentioned him... does he work for us?" Carlos wanted to know, interested in the topic, while he cut his meat into pieces.

"He did." His father answered, enjoying his steak as he chewed. "But he needed to go."

Carlos crooked his head. "Why?"

Señor Garcia swallowed and put his silver fork down to reach out for his wine glass. He drank a few sips before he put the glass down and looked at his son. "Because he did some things I wasn't okay with."

"Things that involved Logan?"

His father stared at Carlos and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Diego tried to seduce Logan."

Now Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Like... sexually?"

"Yes." His father took his fork again and continued to eat, showing Carlos that the conversation had ended now.

Carlos huffed and continued eating as well. Maybe that's why Félix was so mean to Logan. Maybe this Diego was his friend or something, and then he had to go because of Logan. No wonder Félix disliked the younger worker so much.

After dinner, Félix came into the room to bring Carlos the lamp and the Latino thanked him before he excused himself from the table to go and explore the chapel. His father, who had some work to do, allowing his son to go and soon, Carlos was walking through the darkness.

He decided to walk to the wine cellar and from there to the chapel because his father mentioned the path, which would lead him to the little church. He held the lamp in front of him, so the light would shine him the way. He finally arrived at the wine cellar and walked around the building until he found the small path.

His footsteps were nearly soundless and Carlos sighed in the night when he felt a warm breath of wind hit his bare arms. The night wasn't cool and the moon would shine brightly if it wasn't stuck behind a wall of thick clouds.

Carlos arrived at the small chapel and when he opened the single door and stepped inside, he found that the chapel was actually really small. He held out the lamp and it was so bright that it enlightened the whole room. There were two wooden benches on each side, every bench only fitting a maximum of two people. A small altar was in front of the benches and Carlos walked through the small gap between them until he reached it. There were candles standing on the altar and an open bible was lying in the middle. Carlos looked up to see a huge crucifix made out of wood hung on the wall behind it.

The raven-haired man sighed and looked at the candles standing on the altar. There were actually eight of them, all of them almost burnt out. One huge candle was standing right next to the bible and Carlos assumed that this was the candle for his mother, which his father would lit every day, in the morning or in the evening. And there are two other ones, which were the same height, so someone must have been lighting them at the same moment and Carlos wondered, who it was. As for the other five, Carlos assumed that the workers are allowed to come here too, to pray or mourn.

The Latino grabbed the lamp and used its fire to light a match, lighting the candle for his mother. Carlos sighed and stared at the flame while he walked back and sat down at one of the benches before he placed the lamp next to him on the ground.

He leaned back and closed his eyes before he breathed in and enjoyed the silence, his thoughts wandered back to his mother. He missed her.

Carlos wasn't able to see his mother before her death because he was too busy, and even though he knew his mother would never have hold it against him, yet it still hurt him in a bad kind of way. He felt guilty that he didn't come out here. He could have spent more weekends here, but instead he chose to never visit his parents.

Carlos reached up to run a hand through his black hair before he sighed. He wished that he could have spend more time with her, to have her show him the beauty of this property because Carlos knew that she would find the most beautiful places, show him where the nicest views are, or where the quaintest things were. She always had a thing for that, and while his father worked, she would spend time exploring this place.

The man sighed and got up to blow out the candle and with it, his sadness. He needed to be strong for his father and so; he would need to enjoy the masquerade ball to his pleasure. He would talk to the young women and their parents, who his father had invited, and he would have a good time, so his father would see that there was no reason to be worried or sad.

After that Carlos grabbed the lamp and stepped out of the chapel into the night. When he decided to close the door, he heard a noise and Carlos turned around to hold out the lamp, bringing light into the darkness.

The shine of the flickering flame fell on Logan's face, and the young man blinked when his eyes met the light. The fire made the pale skin look rich and warm, smooth and rosy. He looked up to meet Carlos' surprised eyes; the flame was dancing in their brown eyes when they stared at each other, complete silence surrounding them.

"_Señor Carlos_, I'm sorry. I'll wait outside." Logan said and lowered his head to step back into the darkness and out of the reach of the light of Carlos' lamp, but the Latino held the lamp higher so that it fell on Logan again.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked with a soft voice, even though he tried to be mean to Logan he just couldn't. Not after coming out of a chapel while his thoughts were still lingering over his beloved mother. Could it be that the other two candles are Logan's? Didn't his father say that both of Logan's parents died?

"I want to light the candles for my parents." Logan confirmed Carlos' assumption and the raven-haired one nodded. "Sure."

Carlos smiled and stepped down the two steps which led into the chapel. "I'm going back to the house now. Do you need the light?"

Logan looked at Carlos but shook his head. "No, I know the way by heart."

"Alright." Carlos walked past Logan, but the worker reached out to grab Carlos' wrist, causing Carlos to look at the black-haired man. Logan let go of Carlos' wrist as fast as he grabbed it and Carlos could witness how Logan blushed.

"I'm sorry... I just... I wanted to say how sorry I am that your mother passed away. She was always so nice to me and helped me through a lot. She was an amazing woman and it's so sad that she had to go."

Carlos smiled warmly at Logan's words and now it was his turn to reach out and grab Logan's hand, squeezing his fingers slightly. "Thank you."

Logan smiled before he nodded and walked in the chapel.

Carlos bit his lip when he saw that it was completely dark in there, so he walked back in and put the lamp down, enlightened the chapel again. Logan turned around confused, looking at Carlos questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"You can use the light and I will wait outside until you're finished. Then maybe we can walk back together." Carlos said and smiled warmly before he stepped outside and closed the chapel's door, giving Logan his space.

He stepped back a little when he heard that Logan was mumbling words inside. Carlos looked up to the sky to see if the moon had come out, but it didn't. He sighed and walked over to sit down in the grass before he closed his eyes again, feeling the warm wind of the night on his skin.

After a while, the door of the chapel opened and Carlos opened his eyes to see Logan coming outside, lamp in his hand while he closed the door behind him. He smiled at Carlos and walked down the steps, so he could stand in front of the Latino. The black-haired man got up and looked around. "There's a path to the barn too, right?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. There is an extra room in the barn, where we sleep and eat, so I always come from the barn, but I know the path to the wine cellar too, if you want to go back there."

"No, I think we should walk to the barn and then I will walk back to the house."

Logan nodded and held out the lamp before he started walking, looking back to make sure that Carlos was following him. The other man smiled and walked next to Logan. There was a silent between them and Carlos didn't dare to say anything for a while until he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Did you do what Félix wanted you to?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you get something to eat then?" Carlos wanted to know, remembering suddenly how Logan told him that Félix refused to let him eat sometimes. Sure, he wanted to keep Logan at a distance but he didn't want him to be hurt.

Logan hesitated for a moment and Carlos frowned, not believing what he did. If he had told Félix to back off then Logan would have get something to eat and didn't need to starve - again.

"I'm sorry." Carlos suddenly said in the darkness and Logan turned his head to watch the Latino curiously. The flame of the lamp danced on his tanned skin and made it look soft and golden. Logan swallowed at the sight but he nodded appreciatively.

"It's okay." Logan looked down and his free hand played with the fabric of his cotton pants nervously.

"No, it's not. I had no right to be mean to you. You just did what was right, drawing a line between us."

Logan bit his lip and he looked up when he saw they were nearing the barn. "I'm sorry too, it's not my business to judge what you do and what not."

Carlos shrugged. "Everyone is free to have their own opinion and you showed me yours. I just handled it wrong."

They had approached the barn and Logan wanted to give Carlos the lamp but the Latino nodded to the house. "Come on, I will get you something to eat."

"No, you don't have to, _Señor Carlos_."

"Come on. Take it as an apology from me for treating you like that. I'm really sorry." Carlos pleaded Logan with his deep brown eyes and Logan's answer was sealed when Carlos decided to look at him like that. The flame was flickering in his pupils like liquid fire, surrounded by a deep chocolate brown, which looked at Logan with such intensity that both men were just satisfied to stand there and stare at each other.

Then Logan slowly nodded and they walked to the house together, where Carlos led them directly to the empty kitchen.

"I can't get you something warm but we still have some cold tortillas and a piece of cold meat. But it's already grilled, so you can eat it. Do you want some water or wine?" Carlos asked but he didn't wait until Logan answered him because he had already put the food and the glass of wine in front of Logan.

The black-haired man stared at the food and then at Carlos before a smile crept on his lips and he started to eat hungrily. Carlos smiled and poured himself a glass of wine too, before he watched Logan closely. The black-haired man stole a few glances now and then, and Carlos returned the gesture by smiling at him sheepishly, causing Logan to blush and look down again until his eyes would sneak up and sneak another peek.

"Thank you." Logan said and he wiped his mouth when he finished emptying his glass of wine afterwards. Carlos nodded and smiled. "No problem. I'm glad you accepted my apology. You did, right?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah... I did, but now I need to go back to the barn."

"Sure." Carlos returned the smile and put the glasses and the plate away. "Take the lamp, will you?"

Logan looked at Carlos and closed his eyes for a brief second before he opened them again and nodded. He smiled a last smile before he took the lamp and walked to the door. Carlos looked after him and Logan turned around one last time to get a glance of Carlos before he stepped out into the night again.

Carlos waited a little before he walked to his room and closed the door behind him, stepping over to the window. The moon was still not showing up and when Carlos looked outside, he saw the light of the lamp, which Logan carried.

And Carlos stood there and waited until Logan was in the barn and put the light out, showing him that he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the fourth chapter, oh my god! Haha, I love Carlos and Logan so much!<strong>

**So, we came back to the vineyard and now the whole thing can start ; ) Carlos is one naughty boy and I can't really explain why he did what he did. I think it was just something, which should make Logan upset. Well, and it worked.**

**I hate Félix, he's stupid and I can't wait to get rid of him. Seriously, that dude is one annoying piece of shit. I'm allowed to curse here, right? XD And we met Diego (theoretically) and he will come back later again, don't forget him, he's important. Well, okay, not _that _important...**

**Okay... now we saw the chandelier for the first time, wow. I have to give **_Newbie-0.0Q _**credit for the description because mine sucked and yeah, she helped me a lot. By the way, I used the chandelier from the movie "Phantom of the Opera" and I will post a picture on tumblr as well.**

**Next one is a Kendall-Chapter again, and James will have a surprise for us! You can look out for Chapter 06,07 and 08 because they will be kind of special, I think. I can't explain it now but you will see it.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking around and reading this (even my rambling here if you do XD) and I promise to update soon.**

**Like always, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! You guys make my day every time I'll get a new notification.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo IV<strong> - Background Information (on Tumblr):**

**- A picture of the chandelier, this time not drawn by me xD**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


	5. Chapter V

**! IMPORTANT ! **IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !****

_Okay, this is important, even I don't know how much! Apparently FanFiction is bitching about the ratings. That sex scenes would be MA and that they only allow M here. I don't know if that was just a random shout-out to sound smart or if it was a serious warning. And because my stories would give them a serious reason to delete my account here completely (not only my stories), did I save all my stories just in case! I won't delete them or take them down but if they will be deleted at some point, then I just wanted to say that I will continue to post them somewhere else. I just don't know, where this "somewhere else" will be but I will keep you updated via tumblr or twitter!_

_So, you definitely will find my stories there or at least links to the new page! **IF** THEY DELETE IT HERE!_

_tumblr: **www (.) xxxkia (.) tumblr (.) com**_

_twitter: **(at) xxxkiaa** -!- yes, with 2 As!_

_Yeah, like I said, I don't know if my fear is even legit but just in case :D_

**! IMPORTANT ! **IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !****

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for <strong>_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything. And recently **_Hikari no Kasai _**offered to take care of the Spanish in here and I want to say thank you to him as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

The smell of coffee woke Kendall up the next morning and he stirred on the small place on the couch before he finally opened his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his stiff neck before he sat up and looked around confused. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday and Logan's diary laid flat on his stomach. Kendall groaned again and blinked against the bright light, which was coming through the windows, before he got up and put the notebook away.

"You fell asleep while reading? Classic...," Katie said from the kitchen and poured Kendall a cup of coffee as well.

The blond walked over and rubbed his hurting neck before he thanked his sister and drank his coffee.

"How was your evening?" Kendall asked when watched how his sister got the cereal out of the cupboard and poured the content in two bowls.

"Good. It was nice," the brunette girl replied, and Kendall noticed that his sister was already dressed and ready to go to work in 10 minutes. She turned to grab the milk, swiftly pouring it well over the cereal before she took two spoons and put each in a bowl, and then she slid one of them in Kendall's direction.

"I actually thought that Mrs. Diamond would come too, but she had something to do, so it was even funnier." Katie chuckled and Kendall looked up surprised, a burning question on his tongue.

"Do you know a James Diamond?" The blond suddenly asked and took the bowl before he began eating his breakfast.

Katie stopped mid-air and stared at her brother carefully. "Y-Yes...,"

The blond witnessed how his little sister blushed darkly and he raised an eyebrow at her. She never blushes, like ever.

"Why?" She asked with a high-pitched voice and Kendall frowned. That stupid idiot made his sister fall into his trap. That fucking charm could melt everyone or what? Even his strong-headed sister?

"Who is he?" Kendall asked, ignoring her question.

"He's the son of the CEO and founder of our company, Brooke Diamond. Sometimes he models for some of the products and then he hangs around the office. _Why_?"

Kendall sighed. Sure. He's a model.

What else?

"But he tries to avoid the office as much as possible because his mother is a bitch and she just rants about how perfect her son is and that he's so precious, but in reality she makes his life a living hell." Katie rolled her eyes and Kendall crooked his head.

"So he works with you?"

"Not really but yeah, he works for his mother too, and he's actually very good at what he's doing but his mother comes in and always has to add something about his decisions. I kind of feel sorry for him. She's a beast."

"He's good at what he's doing, huh?"

Katie blushed at Kendall's words again and looked away, trying to find something which could keep her busy so she could avoid her brother's stare.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that I have to go now! See you later, big brother!" Katie said in panic, looking at her watch as she placed the bowl in the sink. Then she walked toward Kendall to peck his cheek before she grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

Kendall stared at the closed door before he sighed and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready to leave himself.

* * *

><p>When the blond arrived at the vineyard he saw that the gate was open again. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows when he drove up the driveway to the Spanish mansion. He expected two cars again but instead he just found a light blue Ferrari California parked in front of the house.<p>

He parked his Pick-up next to the car and got out before he strolled to the house, looking around. It is possible that James was already here and waiting for Jett, but when Kendall couldn't find the brunette he walked into the house and straight to Carlos' bedroom like the days before.

He opened the heavy door and walked into the room, just to stop in his tracks. Kendall was staring straight at James' ass, which was up in the air, and he didn't know what to do or what the brunette was actually doing on the floor when it hit him. He was investigating the secretaire.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked with a panicked voice and stepped forward.

"Wahh...," James said surprised and pulled his head out of the drawer but not without hitting his head hard on the unfolded panel. "What the hell, Blondie?" The brunette rubbed his head and sunk back on his knees to look up to Kendall.

Kendall narrowed his eyes and stared at the man, who sat on the floor in front him. "What are you doing?" He asked again and James groaned. He was kneeing in front of the secretaire, whose panel was folded down and some of the little drawers were pulled outside and placed on the panel. The drawers beneath the panel, which James was currently looking in, were also opened a little.

The brunette looked up at Kendall with a pout. "I googled what you said about this closet yesterday. This dude, who made it, was known for secret drawers, so I figured that I should look if this closet has one, too." James grinned and Kendall's eyes widen in fear.

"It's a secretaire, you idiot!" The blond growled and reached behind him to clutch his bag. He had Logan's diary, so even if James found the hidden space behind the fourth drawer, it would be empty.

"Yeah... whatever. I think I found something before you interrupted me," James said and leaned down to look into the last drawer. He pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and used it as a light source before he squeaked in excitement. "There's such a thing here."

Kendall bit his lips when James reached out to push the button, which revealed the secret of the secretaire. After hearing a sliding noise, James jumped up and then he looked at Kendall triumphantly. "Ha! See!"

"Huh...," Kendall said nervously and now James was holding his phone up to the drawers behind the panel. The fourth drawer was already pulled out, so then James would...

"I found it! Holy shit!" The brunette leaned over the panel and stared into the empty shelf of the fourth drawer. Then he reached out and put his hand into it. He ran his hand all around the empty shelf, hoping he would find something, but when he didn't find anything, he groaned in frustration and turned around to face a paled Kendall. "It's empty."

"Really?" Kendall said and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans dry, while his eyes were darting around so he didn't have to look at James in the eye.

The brunette suddenly crooked his head and stared at the blond confused. "Why are you so not excited?"

"I'm... I...," Kendall stuttered around and stepped back.

"Wait a minute!" James shouted and stepped forward. "You already found this, didn't you?"

"I... no...,"

"Was something in there?"

"No... I...,"

"_There was_ something in there!"

Before he knew it, Kendall was pressed against the wall next to the door and James stood close in front of him. The blond was already tall, but the brunette was taller and more much muscular. James was so close to Kendall, that the student could actually smell James' cologne. It was heavy and musky but it fit with James' appearance. He actually smelled nice.

"Now... what was in there?" The pretty man asked with a deep voice and his eyes wandered down to Kendall's bag, which the blond was still clutching tightly.

"N-nothing!" Kendall mumbled and turned his head left and right, avoiding James' stare.

"You know that this is considered stealing!"

"Jett said...,"

"Jett has nothing to say anymore."

Kendall stopped squirming and looked up to meet his beautiful hazel eyes. "What?"

"I bought this house this morning, so you better give me what is mine now!"

Kendall stared at the brunette desperately. He couldn't give him Logan's diary. He would sell it or worst, burn it, and Kendall needed to know more about Carlos and Logan. Kendall opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The leaf-green eyes stared at James with so much desperation and pleading that the brunette sighed and stepped back a little, giving Kendall his space back.

"Okay, I will offer you a deal."

Kendall raised his eyebrows at James' words but nodded James to go on.

"You show me what you found and then you can stay here as long as you want for your study."

Okay, that came out unexpected.

But Kendall needed that. He just needed to show James the diary, and James would let him stay. Maybe he would find it boring, and leave him alone then. Plus, he get full access to the place whenever he wants. So the blond nodded again and opened his bag to pull out the old notebook.

James eyes widened when he took the book and turned the first page. "What's that?"

"A diary!" Kendall rolled his eyes and pointed to the written word, which Logan had written on the first page.

"From who?"

"Uhm... his name was Logan."

James nodded and turned the next page, on which Logan's name stood. He skimmed further and stopped at the first entry. "1812? Wow... this is old!" The brunette walked over to the bed and sat down before he read Logan's entry.

Kendall watched the other male carefully before he walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "It's from the original family."

James looked up from the notebook to meet Kendall's eyes. "The Garcias?"

"Yeah... you see, Logan worked for them and it starts with Carlos' arrival."

"Okay, okay... shut up for a moment, Blondie!" James said, rolling his eyes before they wandered over the handwriting excitedly. Kendall frowned at the brunette before he stood up and walked over to the secretaire to put the drawers back in their shelves, closing the panel again, so no one would witness the secret, which were hidden in there for the last two centuries.

When he turned toward James again, he saw how the brunette crooked his head confused. "What?"

"This is weird...," James said and looked up to meet Kendall' eyes. The blond rolled his eyes at the brunette and sighed. James frowned slightly. "Didn't you say this was written by one person?"

"Yes." Kendall huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course it is."

James stared at Kendall before he looked down at the diary in his hands. "Why are there two different handwritings then?"

Kendall opened his mouth just to close it again.

"What?"

James chuckled. "Not such a genius as you though you are, huh, Sherlock?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall said, ignoring his former comment.

"That there are two people writing this diary?"

"Do you even hear yourself? That is totally stupid, who would share a _diary_? It's supposed to be personal and shit."

"Here, look for yourself!" James held out the diary and Kendall stepped closer. "This part, about how this Carlos dude went to the chapel. How could Logan write that?"

"Well, he was obviously there too, genius!"

"And knew exactly what Carlos was doing in there while he was sitting outside? That's bullshit. And these are definitely two different handwritings, I tell you." James tapped on one page and Kendall stepped closer to examine the writing.

And damn, James was right. The handwritings were similar but it was obvious now that it was two different people writing in this book. One writing - Logan's - was clear and proper while the other was more hastily done and scratchy like someone had to write it as fast as he could. The ink was the same and because both used the same way to write the letters, Kendall didn't saw the difference until now.

But that would mean...

"Carlos wrote in Logan's diary."

James huffed. "Such a bad boy."

Kendall stared at the brunette, who shrugged and handed the book over to Kendall. "So tell me, Blondie, what stands in here?"

"Why don't you read it by yourself?" The blond raised an eyebrow and James rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like someone, who likes to read?"

Kendall' eyes travelled back to the two handwritings written in the open notebook in his hands. This was an actual sign that there was something more going on between Carlos and Logan. And he couldn't wait to find out what exactly it was.

"Hey, Blondie!" James called and let himself fall backwards on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Come on, tell me the story."

Kendall frowned but still, he walked over to sit next to James on the bed again before he began to tell him what he already read in the diary, which obviously no longer belonged to Logan only.

When Kendall ended with the part where Logan walked back to the barn after Carlos gave him something to eat, James chuckled with amusement before he turned his head to look at Kendall, who was sitting Indian style next to him, excitingly waving the old notebook in the air.

"And then what happened?" The brunette asked and blinked when the sun, which came through the window, was shining directly at his eyes.

"I don't know. I fell asleep yesterday while I was reading it. That was the last thing I read." Kendall groaned with frustration before he stared down at James, who looked at the blond slightly amused.

"What?" Kendall wanted to know when James didn't say anything.

The brunette shook his head. "You are really into this kind of stuff, huh?"

"I'm in love with it. That's why I'm studying it. History is fascinating to me."

"That's not what I meant." James sat up and turned his body so that he was facing Kendall. The blond was looking at him confused.

"I meant this story. You talk about these two guys like you are best buds and you're concerned about their future and happiness."

Kendall blushed. "Well... I kind of am... I mean this isn't a romance novel, this really happened in this very house and when I imagine that Carlos stood over there and we seeing the exact same thing that he did, it gives me this is really creepy feeling... creepy, but in a good way." The blond sighed and his eyes looked at the window before he stood up from the bed and walked over to it.

His green eyes travelled outside and continue toward the barn before he found a little path where Logan could have possibly been walking on when he walked back from the chapel. That meant Carlos was standing in the same spot he was currently standing in, watching the black-haired one caringly.

Kendall felt how he shivered from the chills of the thought, and he sighed again before he turned his head to see that James was approaching the window too, taking a look outside as well.

"I just can see it, you know. I can see what they saw and it won't let me go. I have to read this to the end and I have to find out everything I can before I can continue with whatever I have to do after this. I just need to find out what happened and how it ended."

"Carlos died, Logan was crushed. The end."

Kendall stared at the brunette with sad eyes. "You're making fun of me."

"What? No... no, I'm truly impressed but this isn't something for me. Unrequited love, sneaking around in the darkness and possibly stealing kisses now and then. No, this is definitely not something for me, but like I said, you can stay here as long as you want until you find everything you need." James said and looked down at the yard where the cars were parked, just in time to see Jett's car arriving at the house. "Now excuse me, I have some papers to sign."

James smiled at Kendall before he got up to leave the room just to stop when he was at the doorframe. He turned around and Kendall turned around as well to look at the brunette awaitingly.

"But you can call me again when you get to the sex scenes." James winked and then finally left the bedroom. Kendall blushed and stared after the brunette before he shook his head and turned to the window again to look outside.

He witnessed how James approached Jett and how they greeted each other friendly. Jett was asking James something and the brunette nodded before he pointed to the window where Kendall was standing at. The blond was startled first but when Jett looked up, smiling as he waved, Kendall returned the gesture. Then Jett hold up a folder and James grinned before he led the real estate agent into the house like he had owned it forever and not until this morning.

Kendall sighed and grabbed the notebook tighter before he picked up his backpack, which he had put down next to the bed before, and put the diary inside. Then he left the room, heading down to the living room, where all his stuff was still lying on the dining table.

"Kendall." Jett greeted him when he entered the room and the blond saw that both men were sitting at one end of the table, heads hovering over what seemed like a contract.

"Hi Jett." Kendall smiled and walked over to the other end of the huge table where his laptop and papers were lying. He gathered his stuff together when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see that Jett was looking at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Kendall but James was so sure that he wanted this house and yeah...,"

"Oh... It's okay. James said he's okay with me staying a little longer. No worries, Jett." Kendall grinned and now James was looking up as well, smirking at the blond smugly. Kendall rolled his eyes and started to turn on his computer.

"That's awesome." Jett smiled gently before he looked at the papers between him and James, and he started to explain them to the bored brunette.

Kendall smiled and sat down before he started to type the beginning of his paper while he transferred the pictures he took yesterday to his computer. He was too caught up in writing that he didn't realize that Jett was talking to him after a while.

"Blondie!"

James' voice finally got Kendall to look up and he blushed when James nodded to Jett, who looked at Kendall with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

"I need the keys that I gave you and the ground plans of the house." Jett said calmly and smiled at Kendall, which made James frown.

"Uhm... sure...," Kendall nodded and reached down to pull his bag up to search for the bunch of keys. When he found them, he placed them on the table and went then through the papers until he found the two maps. "Here!" He returned Jett's smile and slid the things over to the other two.

"Thanks." Jett smiled and took them to give them to James. "This is just formality that you got these things. You already have a key but these are all the others for the house. And these ground plans are just for the history of it." Jett explained and James nodded before he slid the ground plans back to Kendall.

Kendall smiled and took them before he continued with typing.

"Alright. Then you have to sign here and here and the house is officially yours." Jett said and gave James a pen before he pointed to the two blank lines on the contract. The brunette nodded and put his signature on the lines before he gave Jett the pen back, smiling.

"And that's it. Thank you for buying this beautiful house and I hope everything is to your contentment." Jett grinned, making James chuckle before they shook hands.

"It was a pleasure." James breathed and smiled making Jett too puzzled for a moment to react.

"Well then, I believe I'll go now but if you still have any questions or problems you can call me any time." Jett got up and James nodded before he brought him to the door to say goodbye.

"Bye Kendall!" Jett called before he left the living room and Kendall looked up to shout a goodbye after him.

When he heard the front door close, Kendall saved his document, proud that he had actually wrote a lot for his paper already. He closed his laptop and looked up when James entered the living room.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked and walked over to look over Kendall's work.

"Writing my paper. But now I'm planning to go to the wine cellar, I haven't been there yet." The blond got up and looked around for the keys but he couldn't find them. "Can I have the keys?"

"Sure." James nodded and took the keys out of his pocket to give them to Kendall. "Just give them back to me later."

Kendall nodded and walked out of the living room but not without a quick glance at James, just to see that the brunette was pulling out his phone to do a phone call.

Kendall left the house and blinked against the bright sun. It was hot and he started sweating just by standing there for a few seconds. He shielded his eyes from the light and started to walk down the road, which lead to the wine cellar. When he reached the building, he frowned at the door, which was a wooden door but obviously a newer one and Kendall grumbled when he unlocked it. He pushed one side of the double door open and he saw that there were three other doors leading to three different rooms. He entered the first out of the three doors that is located opposite from the entrance. And it turned out to be the ball room. Or it was the ball room back then, and when Kendall opened the door on the opposite from the entrance, he found something else far more than he expected.

The windows were as high as the wall itself but definitely new ones, and there were no curtains or other decorations hanging around the room. The blond's eyes wandered over to a pair of stairs that led to a stone balcony, and then he finally looked up to the ceiling just to find it empty. No chandelier, no lamp at all and Kendall huffed frustrated.

"Expecting something else?"

James scared the shit out of Kendall and the blond screamed slightly before he turned around shocked, hand over his heart. "Fuck!"

"Sorry." James grinned and approached the blond, who was standing in the middle of the room. "Missing something?"

Kendall looked up to the ceiling where he now saw a round hole and he pointed up. "I think there was a chandelier hanging here."

James shrugged and looked around. "Seemed like it. And look over there." He pointed to the right side of the room, and an old piece of chain was hanging out of the wall. "Didn't you tell me about that?"

"Yeah... it's a mechanism that lets the chandelier go up and down." Kendall nodded and walked over to examine the old, rusty chain.

"For what?" James craned his neck to look at the ceiling again.

"To clean it actually, but to also light the candles." Kendall said and let his fingers glide over the cold metal to pull it slightly. "I think it works with a fortification. A chandelier that big weighs a minimum of two tons. No way can a single chain hold onto something that huge. I think the chain is built in the wall, using the whole basement as mounting. I don't really know." Kendall thought out loud before he looked back at James.

"I'm wondering where the chandelier is because the way Carlos described it, it must have cost a lot. Do you think someone sold it?" James looked at Kendall with interest but the blond just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we will find something in the internet or in the local museum. Jett told me that they have a few things from the house there."

"Well, then let's go!" James said excited.

"Now?" Kendall stared at the brunette, surprised.

"Why not now? Do you have somewhere else to be?" James grinned at Kendall and the blond huffed before he let go of the chain and walked back to the middle of the room.

"Uhm... no. But don't you maybe have somewhere to be?" Kendall crooked his head.

"Nope. I called the moving company and they are bringing all my stuff tomorrow." James replied randomly and shrugged before his glance wandered around the room.

"Where did you live before?"

"In a penthouse in the city." The brunette grinned and his hazel eyes settled on the nervous blond.

"Sure." Kendall said, slapping himself mentally.

"Where do you live?" James suddenly asked, startling the blond.

"L.A." Kendall carefully gave back and nervously played with his hands. He didn't like to just stand around and do nothing while James' eyes roamed over him as if checking him out.

"Nice. So are we going to the museum now?" James came closer and he looked at Kendall questionably.

"Sure, if you want." Kendall answered, still wondering why James wanted to accompany him to a boring history museum.

"Would I suggest it then?" James raised his eyebrows, amused.

"But can we first go to the place where the chapel was?" Kendall asked quietly before he stepped aside so James could walk to the door.

"Okay." James nodded and walked outside of the room, Kendall following him shortly after he took one last look at the ballroom. Then the blond quickly looked inside the other two rooms, just to see that they were mostly empty except for a few casks and the impressive wine press.

"Come on, Blondie." James called because he was already standing outside the wine cellar and Kendall came out right after him.

"You can call me by my real name, you know." The blond said when he closed and locked the door.

"I know." James grinned and looked around but he couldn't find the pathway that led to the chapel. Well, it made sense because there was no longer a chapel, so why should there be a path when no one had a reason to use it for the last 150 years.

"Well, cross country then." James said and walked through high grass and weeds, Kendall right behind him.

"The chapel was built out of stone. I guess there is still a ruin left or something." Kendall called from behind and James rolled his eyes before he nodded and cursed when he got caught by some thorns along the way. "What the fuck is this? These fucking thorns will ruin my pants."

Kendall chuckled and James turned his head to send the blond a death glare. "Shut up!" He hissed, making Kendall laugh even louder. "This is your house not mine."

"Yeah, yeah... ouch... WHAT THE FUCK!" James yelled and reached down to hold his feet. "What the fuck is this stone doing here?"

Kendall laughed even more before he approached the brunette, just to get shoved slightly. "Hey~"

"Stop laughing. Here's your stupid chapel!"

"What?" Kendall looked around and he barely made out a few old stones between the high grasses. "Oh my god." He walked around and finally he saw the actually size of the chapel.

"There is still a piece of the two steps leading into the chapel, and a part of the left wall left behind. The right wall is completely gone but the backside is still here too. And here must have been where the benches and the altar stood. You see it, James?" Kendall got all exciting and stepped forward to lay his hands on the stones, which weren't higher than his knees.

"All I see is grass and a few fucking stones. I want to go back to the house." The brunette whined and Kendall rolled his eyes but he started to walk back, this time he was walking in front of James. When they arrived at the wine cellar again, they started to walk up the road to the house when James pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kendall asked and looked at the brunette.

James rolled his eyes and typed in some digits. "A gardener. Someone needs to mown this mess."

Kendall grinned and ran a hand through his matted hair before he sighed. The sun burned into his neck and there was no cloud in sight, which could have been used as a shade.

When the two arrived at the mansion, James had contently finished his phone call before he put his phone away and nodded in Kendall's direction. "Get your stuff. I'm locking the house."

Kendall smiled and entered the house, walking to the living room to grab his bag and to make sure that the diary was still in there while James activated the security system. Both walked outside at the same time and when Kendall wanted to walk to his car, James called him back.

"Wait. We'll take my car." The brunette locked the front door before he walked over to his Ferrari.

"Why?" Kendall stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Because then we can continue reading the diary."

"We?"

"Well, I drive and you read to me." James chuckled and Kendall rolled his eyes but nodded and walked to the passenger side of the car. "Alright, whatever."

James pressed the car key and the lights of the light blue sports car flashed bright before both men opened the doors and got in their seats.

Kendall sighed in surprise when he leaned back into the comfortable leather seat and James smiled at him when he started to engine to let it roar quietly. Then he turned the car and sped down the driveway before he left his property.

James glanced at Kendall smugly. "Alright. Read to me, Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>And here is Chapter 5... yaaay :D<strong>

**Kendall-Chapter, which is good... everything Kendall related is good! LOL, I know, I know... kind of developing an obsession here... but sadly can't stop it!**

**So, James is in here, too. Did I mention that he wasn't planned until later chapters? But now he's there and he lets Kendall stay. Sooo nice...**

**This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, or not, we will see ;D**

**But the Kames ones are fun to write because they are more funny and free and not so depressive than the Cargan ones. Later that will change but now I'm happy with them, sigh!**

**Yeah, don't really have to say something. The really, really important stuff was said at the beginning :D Now I just can say that the next chapter is Cargan again. DUH!  
>But it's a short one, and Chapter 7 also... I have my reasons though!<strong>

**But okay, there is not much left to say... except... that the treasure hunt can begin :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter V<strong> - Background Information (on Tumblr):**

**- A picture of James' car, just because I like it :D**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


	6. Capítulo VI

**! IMPORTANT ! **IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !****

_Alright, I already told you in the last chapter that I'm not sure if FanFiction will take my stories down because of the rating and the sex and whatever. I found in the meantime a solution for the case that they will delete them._

_I created a new tumblr page only for my stories, so you can go there and read them there without worrying that they will get deleted. Everyone can read them, even if you don't have a tumblr!_

_The address would be: **www** (point) **kiawriting** (point) **tumblr **(point) **com**_

_You will find my stories on the **left side** by the **links**. From there you can pick the story you want to read. This way it's easier to find the right posts and chapters without going through my posts, which will be kinda in a random order. I will update my stories now there, too. So if one of my stories get deleted here, then you can find it on my tumblr page again._

_And for the alerts... because I want to do this right, haha. I created a subscription list, where you can "order" alerts, which I will send to you as soon as I posted a new chapter. This way you will never miss an update and it's like on FanFiction. The link for the subscription is by the links, too. So if you want, you can subscribe ;D_

_I'm not sure if I will ever really need this because I definitely prefer FanFiction over everything but I also want that you can read my stories!_

**! IMPORTANT ! **IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT ! ****IMPORTANT !****

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for <strong>_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything. And recently **_Hikari no Kasai _**offered to take care of the Spanish in here and I want to say thank you to him as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Logan was up before the sun rose and he started working for quite a few hours when he finally spotted Carlos again. The Latino looked sleepy when he walked around with his father by his side, the older man explaining loudly and excitingly about how the masquerade ball would go off this evening.

The black-haired worker just sneaked a few glances to the other male; Félix' eyes constantly on him, as if waiting for any particular movement from Logan was enough of an excuse to execute a harsh scolding for not obeying orders. Not to mention Logan was annoyed by the other worker by now. He kind of grew up here. He _knew _how everything worked and how he should be doing things. But the older man just wouldn't shut up.

Logan huffed and wiped the sweat of his forehead. It was only halfway through the morning but he was already complete soaked from his sweat, the hot morning sun burning down on him mercilessly. Sadly his skin color never changed. He was still pale and never tanned like the others. What he always got is sunburn, and if he was lucky to get a tan, he could never keep it for a long time. So this frustrated him when he saw how wonderful Carlos' skin color looked. It being like melted bronze, golden and shiny and Logan licked his lips absently while the dark eyes flickered to the Latino every now and then.

When the sun reached its highest spot and Logan knew that it was midday, so he took a little break. It was exhausting to work in the vines, especially when it was warm like that, but he was used to it and it didn't bother him very much. They always take a break around noon, mostly to avoid the sun and then when Señor Garcia and Señor Carlos had finished eating, they would be back at work, avoiding their employer from seeing them doing nothing.

While the other workers walked to the barn to sit in the shadow to eat and drink something, Logan strolled to the house straight toward a door which led directly into the kitchen. The workers, who worked in the vines and in the wine cellar, had their quarters in the barn while the maids and cooks slept in the mansion. Hoping to catch Camille during her spare time, Logan sat down outside the house in the shadows, next to the kitchen door. He waited for a couple minutes before the brunette girl walked past the door and she smiled when she saw Logan, stopping to sit down next to him.

"_¿Quieres un poco de la tortilla?_" Camille crooked her head and held out the single tortilla she was eating but Logan smiled and shook his head.

"_No, gracias._"

"_¿Agua?_" The brunette girl asked and now Logan nodded and she smiled as she handed over an earthenware jar full of fresh and clean water.

Logan gulped and drank the cool water desperately, his body temperature was still high and he was just so thirsty. Camille smiled at the worker and bit into her tortilla. They had been eating lunch together every since Logan could remember. He always liked Camille and she was the niece of the cook so she was around quite often when they both were younger. Her parents both died as well and so she started to live here and work for the Garcias. She and Logan had a great friendship and since the Deigo incident, Logan tried to avoid the other workers, who never liked him very much. Before they just accepted him for being around but after what happened to Diego, they actually hated him. So he spent his breaks with Camille at the house and not at the barn. They would talk and laugh and she would snuck food for him when he didn't get anything to eat the night before.

"You excited for the masquerade ball?" Logan suddenly asked when he drank enough and put the jar down between them.

Camille looked up puzzled. "Well... yeah... but it's not like I'm invited."

"But at least you are there to see it."

Camille crooked her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"That I'm not allowed." Logan sighed with frustration and put his face in his hands.

He bet Carlos would look stunning.

"What? But I though you have to help out, too?"

"Yeah... but Félix just picked a handful, which will be there. The others are not allowed and have to stay in the barn or at least near the house."

"That's so unfair. Señor Garcia would have allowed you there."

"Maybe... maybe not." Logan shrugged and grabbed the jar again to drink some more water.

Camille sighed. "We even got costumes! Of course not as wonderful as the ones the guests will wear but still...," The girl sighed dreamingly and Logan smiled softly at her.

"At least you are there. You have to tell me everything." Logan smiled and Camille reached out to squeeze his hand. "I promise you I will."

When Conchita came out of the kitchen to get Camille because they have to prepare the food for the ball, Logan wished Camille much fun - as much fun as she could have by serving snobby, rich people - before he went to work in the vines again.

After the break, work was easier because Félix and the others were in the wine cellar preparing for the ball as well, so Logan was mostly alone in the vines and could work however he wanted. A sad smile crept on his lips when he looked up at one point and saw Carlos standing at his window, with his back turned to Logan while he was obviously getting dressed for the masquerade ball.

Logan would have loved to be there even if he was just there to work. He had been inside the ball room a few times and he was fascinated by the chandelier, which hung in there but he never saw it when its candle were lit. And tonight they would definitely light it.

And how beautiful it would look. Especially when Logan imagined how the flickering candlelight would look on Carlos' golden skin. How it would be reflected by his deep brown eyes and the irresistible glow from the golden mask the Latino would be wearing. Then Carlos would stride around the ballroom wearing a velvet suit lined with golden embroideries until he reach a certain person, extending his hand to ask for a dance, maybe even bow slightly like he was a prince from a foreign country.

And then maybe he would ask for a kiss. Beneath the chandelier.

Logan sighed dreamingly, finally admitting that the Latino was the real reason why he wanted to go to that ball so badly. It wasn't the ball room or the chandelier or the music or the masquerades. It was just Carlos and how beautiful he would look.

The black-haired worker sighed again, especially because the sun began to set now and he saw that someone started to the lamps positioned on both sides of the driveway allowing the carriage drivers to see where they have to drive.

The main house was empty, everyone was in the wine cellar by now and when Logan was finished with his last task, the first guest had arrived. The carriage passed the gate and the driver followed the lights, letting the horses walked the way they were supposed to take.

Logan was standing on the west side of the property, so he could only see the barn. Even though he wasn't able to see the wine cellar, he could guess that the ball room would be fully enlightened by now and that the light would shine through the huge windows, welcoming the arriving guest warmly.

The black-haired one deeply sighed again before he took his things and walked back to the barn. He had planned on going to the chapel again, knowing well that no one would be there tonight. He had to be quick with his prayers yesterday because he knew that Carlos was waiting outside and it made him uncomfortable to continue his long wishes, so he hurried a little bit. But tonight he could take all the time he needed.

When he arrived at the barn he could already hear the shouts from the other men who weren't allowed at the ball either. They played cards and obviously got drunk, and as much as Logan wanted to lie down and just sleep, he did not want to draw their attention. So he started to clean himself properly from all the sweat he earned from the day before taking a lamp and walking in the direction of the chapel.

The night was pitch black now but Logan knew the path to the chapel by heart and it took him a few minutes later to approach it and now he could actually see the wine cellar. The light was shining through the window and when he listened quietly in the silence night, he could clearly hear graceful music playing, the quick chattering of voices, as well as the noise of the horses' hoofs.

He gave the building a longing glance before he shook his head and grabbed the lamp tighter as he walked toward the chapel, finally opening the doorway to allow himself inside. He closed the wooden door behind him and walked up to the altar, hands ready to light the two candles for his parents. When he did it, he closed his eyes and hummed softly, praying for them in silence.

Logan opened his eyes and wanted to take a seat on one of the benches and that's when he saw a box lying there for the first time. The black-haired boy was puzzled at first, guessing that someone must have left it here by accident, but when he walked closer he saw that there was a envelope lying on top of the box and he stepped closer.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw that his name on the letter, the beautiful black characters swirled elegantly on the expensive paper.

Logan crooked his head and reached for the envelope, turning it around in his hands. His fingers felt around the thick paper and he remembered the beautiful and expensive diaries at that shop in the city. The pages of his notebook were thin and he already had to rip one or two out because they weren't a good quality. Logan sighed and grazed his fingertips over the paper, wishing he could have written his thoughts down on such fine paper. But then he realized that this letter was for _him _and his fingers were shaking when he slowly opened it.

He pulled out a card from inside, the card being the same thick and nice paper as the envelope, and when he turned it around to read it, his eyes widened in disbelief.

_Don Carlos Geraldo Garcia_

_requests the pleasure of company of_

_Hortense Logan Mitchell_

_at a Masquerade Ball_

_on Friday, 18th of August 1812 at __**midnight**_

_at the Vineyard of the Garcia Family_

Logan stared at the card and couldn't believe his eyes. He swallowed and read the invitation again and again until he could repeat the words down in his head while he closed his eyes.

It took him a moment before he could open them again and he stared at the card once more. Especially the word midnight, which was added afterwards to the card that made Logan smile brightly. The _8 p.m._ was crossed off with black ink and the word _**midnight**_ was written above it with the same ink and it made Logan smile even more. He had a personal invitation. With a special time and he would be the only one, who would arrive at this time and Carlos would be waiting for him.

And only for him.

But then Logan groaned when he remembered a simple fact. He didn't have anything to wear to a masquerade ball. He would need a costume and a mask and everything.

But then the black-haired one's eyes landed on the box, on which the envelope once laid on and his eyes widened again in realization.

No, it couldn't be...

Logan slowly put the invitation away and sat down to pull the box on his lap before he opened it slowly. Really slowly he lifted the cover of the box so he could look inside.

"Oh my god." The black-haired one whispered in amazement when he reached out to touch the contents located inside the box. He gasped when he pulled it out, seeing -

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go... Chapter 6! WOO HOO!<strong>

**I'm really sorry that this one is so short! And you probably hate me for the ending because YES, it is ending in the middle of a sentence! Major cliffhanger, omg.**

**BUT there are some good news! I will post the next chapter tomorrow but it's even shorter than this.**

**It all has a reason though. Because we read here what Kendall is reading and when Kendall stops reading than we stop reading, too. You will see it in Chapter 7, which is a Kendall-Chapter again.**

**I'm really sorry, because I wanted that the chapters of this stories are long and not so short and now I'm doing this. But it's a time break and I don't want to mix the times. That's why there are _Chapters_ and _**Capítulos**_** and all.****

****So yeah, I hope this makes you anxious for the masquerade ball, because I promise you that it will take place in Chapter 8 (which is by the way 10k long).****

****I hope you like this anyway! Write me a review ;D****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo VI<strong> - Background Information (on Tumblr):**

**- I don't have anything, sorry :D**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


	7. Chapter VII

**I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explantations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything. And recently **_Hikari no Kasai _**offered to take care of the Spanish in here and I want to say thank you to him as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

Kendall gasped and stared at the diary in his lap. He reached over to the brunette next to him.

"Holy shit, James!"

"I'm driving, Blondie, stop pulling at my arm!"

"But look!"

"Are you stupid, god damn?! Kendall, _stop it_!" James groaned and slapped the blond's hand away, who was shaking his arm to get his attention. The brunette hissed and finally stopped at a red light. He looked over at Kendall, who was amazed by something in the diary.

"Why did you stop reading? What happened with Logan?" James asked and tried to lean over to look in the diary as well but Kendall just looked up and stared at him.

"Green."

"What?"

"It's green, James!"

"Oh!" James started driving when he heard the honks from the cars behind him. "Yeah yeah, fuck you!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. "Are we there soon?"

"The museum is just a few blocks away," James explained and glanced over to the open book in Kendall's lap. "Now why did you stop reading?"

"I will show you when we arrived at the museum!"

The brunette huffed but then he concentrated on the street again. The Ferrari ran smoothly and soon he was pulling over into a parking lot.

"Carlos sent Logan the costume," Kendall whispered and skimmed the page again, reading it again and again.

"No shit, Mr. Obvious."

"Don't be that smart ass," Kendall stated and looked over at James, who was concentrating on parking.

James just rolled his eyes annoyed. "Don't be so _dumb._"

"I'm not dumb!"

James rolled his eyes again and turned the key to stop the engine of the car. He unbuckled himself and squirmed in his seat, leaning back. Then he turned slightly toward Kendall, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, what did you want to show me, Blondie?"

The blond frowned and pouted slightly but he grabbed a loose paper from the diary and held it out so James could grab it. First the brunette thought it was page from the diary, but as soon as his fingers felt the thick paper, he knew it differ.

"Ohh, you've gotta kidding me!" James said and turned the card around, realizing what it was.

"It's the invitation... oh my good... that's the original invitation! Logan put it in here and there is Carlos' handwriting. The midnight, do you see it!" Kendall said exciting, forgetting that he was actually pissed at the brunette. He reached over and pointed to the card.

"Yeah, I'm not blind you know. And stop sticking your fingers in my face, jeez." James leaned away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show it to you." Kendall pulled his hand back and rested it in his lap, playing with the other piece of paper in his other hand.

"Do you ever shut up? You want me to show something but I can never really see it properly because of your blabbering! Just give it to me and be quiet for a few seconds!"

Kendall bit his lip but stayed silent while he watched how James ran his finger over the yellow-brownish paper, turning it around to examine it closer. The back was blank and the writing was on the front. There was a black frame kind of decoration on each side. It surrounded the card completely and in the middle stood the inviting words. The card was print but the correction Carlos had made obviously stood out. The written ink was a darker black and the printed words were bleached because well, this card was over 200-years old like the diary and the other stuff Kendall had a privilege to touch.

He saw how James brushed over the word midnight carefully as if he was afraid that the ink was still wet and he would smear it around. Kendall smiled slightly when he saw how the hazel eyes were blown wide in curiosity. Even if James made fun of him all the time, the blond knew that the brunette secretly imagined how it would be like to be Logan the moment he received this invitation.

"It doesn't look as old as it actually is." James finally said and gave the card back to Kendall.

The blond nodded. "Logan probably put it directly into the diary that night. It was between the two pages where he described he found the box. So I guess it was in here ever since he finished writing the diary and then putting it in the secretaire. There is not a lot of air or light which could have destroyed the paper. I mean, you see the usage of the diary, a few pages are crumpled or even ripped. But since it didn't see much light so the color or the ink itself just faded a little bit."

James was thinking and stared at the other thing in Kendall's hand. "What's that?"

"The envelope. It's empty and there is only Logan's name standing in front of it. It was written by hand as well. And it's another reason why the card is so intact. It was double protected."

"Soo... and what does that mean to us now?" James wanted to know and crooked his head.

"That you were actually right!" Kendall sighed, hoping James wouldn't get to high from it.

"About what?"

"About the fact that Carlos wrote in the diary, too. Here you can see that Carlos wrote the 'g' differently from Logan. Notice the 'g' in 'Logan' and 'midnight'? It's exactly the same as the 'g's in the diary when I first read the church scene. Also that explains why the diary has Logan's name in certain entries because it isn't him writing about himself, it was Carlos who wrote his name instead of 'me' or 'I' during Carlos' entries," Kendall explained while he put the card back in the envelope. He showed James the handwriting on the envelope before he skimmed a few pages back in the diary and showed it the brunette as well. James compared the two writings with an interested face.

"Do you know what that means? That means Carlos wrote the diary with Logan. But Logan didn't know Carlos when Logan bought the diary," James asked confused and looked up to meet Kendall's eyes.

Kendall shrugged. "Yes... but think about it. The diary is for you to write what you did. So Logan just wrote down what he did the whole day and that means he met Carlos first before he started writing their meeting in the diary, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, but how come that Carlos had something to say in here? I mean their current status isn't _that_ close. And I doubt that Logan went to Carlos and said 'Hey I'm going to write in my diary about how awesome you are, would you mind adding your point of view?'" James mentioned and watched how Kendall put the envelope back in the book as if it was a bookmark.

"Maybe Carlos added his side later on. It's not really nicely written, more squeaked in the blank places, which Logan left." Kendall replied and put the diary in his backpack.

"So there was something going on, considering that they shared a diary. Who does that?"

"It's so romantic." Kendall sighed again dreamingly and James raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Oh my god, you're one of these guys."

"What are you talking about?!" The student turned around to look at James puzzled, but the brunette just waved it off.

"I... nothing... uhm, we are here. But I'm thirsty. Care if we go to Starbucks first and continue reading and then go to the museum?" James wanted to know and took the car key and his stuff. He was about to open the door before he looked back at Kendall. The blond just shook his head. "Nope."

"Good! Then come!" The brunette smiled and got out of his car. When Kendall closed his door, James locked his car and nodded over to the Starbucks, which was opposite from the museum. The two men walked over side by side, Kendall held his backpack close and if James didn't know better, then he would have thought that the blond would have a treasure in there.

Maybe it was a treasure. Just in a special kind of way.

"I wonder if Logan will attend the ball?" Kendall thought when they entered the coffee shop and walked over to order.

"Of course he will go! I bet all my money on that. He was craving to see Carlos all prince-y!" James said and ordered for them. He paid and they waited until their beverages were ready before they took them and sat down in a corner of the shop.

"I hope so!" Kendall smiled warmly and put his backpack down before he pulled out the diary. He opened it there where the envelope with the invitation was and looked over the page. "Where were we?"

"Logan opened the box and found something." James reminded him and scooched over with his chair, so he was sitting directly next to Kendall.

The blond looked up in panic. "What are you doing?"

"What? Do you want to read it out loud? How stupid would that look and the other people could hear us. This is private, dude!" James looked at him with big eyes.

"Well, we're obviously reading it too!"

The brunette huffed. "That's different!"

"Why?"

"Because Logan would have let us read it!" James said it as was it the simplest fact in the world. "Duh!"

"What makes you think that?" Kendall asked, obvious starting to get confused.

"We would have support them, right? Cargan all the way!" James shouted as quietly as he could and threw his fist in the air.

"What?" The blond just stared at him, puzzled.

"Cargan! You know from Carlos and Logan. Celebrities are mixing their names all the time!" James said, waving his hands in the air while Kendall just shook his head speechlessly.

"But Cargan, really?"

"What? I already was planning on the t-shirts!" James pouted dramatically and laid his hand over his heart. Kendall snorted, finally getting that James was making fun of this.

"You're so stupid!" Kendall shook his head. This man was weird. But then he looked up to see that James was already reading, completely serious again, and couldn't he stop grinning a little bit. "So, now all of sudden you can read alone?" Kendall wanted to know and raised both of his eyebrows, so that they disappeared behind his bangs.

James smirked smugly and winked at the blond. "I have my nerdy moments."

* * *

><p><strong>And here is Chapter 7, oh my god!<strong>

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! This was already finished and I just didn't put it up here even I promised I would do it. God, I'm such a bad person!**

**And it's not even a long chapter, just the filler between the last one and the masquerade ball, which comes next! I'm sorry for that, too.**

**I moved to New York three weeks ago (as an Au-Pair) but there was some drama and I wanted to move again and now I'm in California (OMFG O.O) and yes, everything was stressful and first I had to settle down in NY and then pack again and then fly here and I'm still settling in here, so I'm kinda busy and yeah, I hope that in one week when everything falls into a schedule I can write again...**

**Not that you really care but well, I really had no time :D**

**I hope you like this chapter and would be stoked if you would leave a review for me!**

**Ohhh, and here is a special shout-out for **Slashlover27**: Thank you so, so much for all your reviews! Sadly I can't write you because you have no account here but maybe you read this and well, I'm really glad that you like my stories! I hope you like this one, it's Kames again ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter VII<strong> - Background Information (on Tumblr):**

**- I still don't have anything, sorry :D**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**I want to say that the characters aren't mine and sadly I just use them to play my little game with them. The plot and the development of the characters are my creation and some of them will be OOC and some not. The rating will be M for mature and there will be slash - as in Cargan and Kames. I know that his story needs a lot of explanations and background information, which I will give you for each chapter. You can find on my tumblr an extra section only for **_Beneath Crystal Chandeliers_** where I will post pictures, videos or music. I will say for each chapter which information you can find there. The address would be **_xxxkia_** then a **_point_** then **_tumblr_** and then **_dot com_** (You also can find the links in my profile description).**

**There also will be a time change between each chapter. The chapters, which are called **_Chapter_**, will be set in the present and the chapters, which are called **_Capítulo_**, play in the past. The past is set around the beginning of the 19th century.**

**I want to thank **_Newbie-0.0Q_** for her help! Thank you so much and I really love you for helping me with everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Carlos knew that he would be bored most of the night even before the masquerade ball started. His father tried to exhaust him with everything. The fancy decorations, the exquisite food and the expensive and famous orchestra.

Carlos just couldn't stand any of it.

Yes, the food was delicious and yes, the musicians were really talented and of course, the decorations and the whole room were breathtaking but everything was just too much. The Latino was there when the chandelier was lit and it colored everything in its golden light. The red velvet curtains shined in the light, a deep, rich red and the heavy fabric was pulled back, so it didn't hang in front of the wall-sized windows. All the guests would see the enlightened building when they drive down the road, which led to the wine cellar, and Carlos knew that everyone would be amazed by it and tell him and his father how beautiful the property was. And Carlos would just nod and smile and tell them that his father built it all by himself and that he was very proud to be here and was very excited to spend his next few years here as well.

And his father would rush from family to family and make little chitchats just to get to know everyone and to tell the especially rich ones that his son was still an eligible bachelor.

And then Carlos would have to dance with their daughters.

So Carlos was bored after two hours, his feet hurt like hell and every time he tried to eat something, his name was called out and he had to stop to turn around and check who wanted something from him.

And the costume didn't help him stay hidden either because everyone knew who he was since the ball started and Carlos wished he could go and change into a different outfit just so no one could recognize him. But sadly he gave his second costume away.

The black-haired one sighed and stepped a little back from the dance floor to hide in the darkness of a pillar. His dark grey jacket was lined with silver embroideries, the length of the jacket reaching just around his hips. His dark grey pants hugged his legs perfectly and Carlos wondered if the other costume was just as tight. Carlos reached out to pull out his golden pocket watch to check the time.

One hour left until midnight.

Carlos looked up and out of the window into the dark night. Would he even go to the chapel? Would he accept the invitation?

"_Señor Carlos!_"

The shorter man looked up and saw Camille standing next to him with a tray in her hands. His father hired a few extra hands to help serve the guests but there are also a few from the house staff. Carlos was sure that he saw Félix before and for once he was glad that the man who couldn't stand Logan was here, so there was a good chance that Logan didn't have to help out and would be able to attend the ball.

"_Sí, Camille?_" Carlos replied in a sweet voice and he saw how the woman blushed behind her simple mask.

"Do you want to eat something?" She asked and held out the tray with a few appetizers and Carlos nodded wildly before he snapped the cover of his watch close and put it back into his vest, the golden chain slightly dangling out of the pocket.

"Sure. Thank you."

The Latino took one appetizer in each hand and smiled at Camille again before the maid disappeared to offer the food to the other guests. He sighed and ate the small pieces of food in his hands before he looked around. Carlos had took off his mask because it was obvious that everyone knew him by now and the mask distracted his sight but he guessed that he could put it on again, so people would need a moment to recognize him.

He took out the silver and black mask out of the inside of his jacket before he put it on and he took a moment to get use that his sight was more through a tunnel than a overall surrounding view. Then he adjusted his jacket and stepped in the light of the chandelier again, squeezing between people until he was standing on the dance floor. People were dancing and Carlos looked around to see if he knew anyone but it was hard to say when everyone wore masks. The women wore beautiful dresses, mostly like princesses and the men were dressed nicely in there suits as well, looking forward to be a perfect prince.

And Carlos wanted to be a prince too. Be he didn't want a princess.

The man sighed and then saw a lonely girl standing in the middle of the dance floor. He guessed that dancing would save him from any kind of conversation and when he spotted his father, who also spotted him, he walked over quickly to bow slightly. The brunette girl looked at Carlos puzzled.

"_¿Le gusta bailar, mi señorita?_" Carlos asked with a deep voice and when he looked up, he saw the girl's eyes went wide and her cheeks turn red before she shyly nodded. The Latino grinned and held out his hand, which she took and started to spin her. The girl giggled and he sighed again before he started to dance with her.

There were a lot of thoughts going through his mind and he knew it would be really impolite if he took out his pocket watch and check the time. But it should be midnight soon, right?

Or has it already past?

Carlos changed his dance partners every five minutes or at least that was what it felt like. At first he paid attention to their dresses and mask, their hair and eye colors but after a little while, they all looked the same. He just danced and hoped that midnight would be there soon.

What he really paid attention to was the chandelier above him. Its light was incredible and he looked up at one point to see that each and every one of the hot burning wax enlightening the room, glistening its beauty onto the pearls, adding sparkles of gold on them, beautifying the crystals to a more unspeaking awe.

He stared at it most of the time, or tried to do it. Because honestly - it was the most beautiful thing in this room at the moment.

"Ohh... who's that?" The girl he was currently dancing with asked in a heavy accent and he stared at her confused. "What?"

"That man over there at the entrance. Who is he? I never saw him before." She was the daughter of some rich man and was used to being invited to such exquisite parties, knowing every powerful person and those who are worth talking to. Carlos was about to roll his eyes but he changed his mind and turned around so he was no longer facing the entrance with his back.

It was also the moment where partners would exchange to a new partner and Carlos let go of the girl's hand and waist but didn't grab onto his next dance partner's hand. He just stood there, the girl awkwardly standing next to him before she was included in a dance by a friend of hers. The Latino stared straight towards the entrance. The crowd, which was surrounding him, was densely packed and it didn't catch anyone's eye that he wasn't dancing at all. People moved around him like nothing happened and the people, who stood by the side of the room couldn't see him. Maybe the people on the balcony could witness it but they are probably eating and he actually didn't give a damn about how this looked like.

And nevertheless Carlos could see the huge double doors and the person, who stood at the door frame. It was like the mass of dancing people were making a gap on purpose, so he could take in the sight of the beautiful and unknown man.

The man was wearing a simple white blouse, the ruffles from the clothing hanging loosely around his pale neck, making the contrast between the clothing and his skin slightly indistinguishable. The pale man slid his hands down his chest, smoothing over a bronze vest that reached his thighs, as if to press away the creases, before moving his slim legs that were covered by a pair of black pants. Carlos noticed the clicking of his black boots, sharp yet pleasantly quiet, as the mysterious man move towards the center of the room. What astonished Carlos and everyone else is the long night blue colored coat, that seem to sway with every move the man made, the golden embroidery shimmering in the candlelight, seemingly making this masked man sparkle with an unearthly glow. Momentarily, Carlos and this man locked eyes, his brown ones staring into the other's black ones before the other looked away, and Carlos tilted his focus onto the mask the man was wearing, noticing the golden color with white and blue decorations swirling on it.

He swallowed and nodded his head, and the man returned his gesture before starting to walk onto the dance floor. He didn't walk far and Carlos bit his lip when he saw that a group of men stopped him from walking, obviously wanting to know who he was and if he was worth the introduction of their daughters to him.

Carlos felt an unknown sting in his stomach and it made him sick that these men held Logan away from him. Ignoring the girl, who ask him if he wanted to continue dancing, Carlos rushed over - all his Latin temper quickly building up.

"_Ahh... Señor Carlos, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" _One of the man asked as Carlos approached them, looking at him with interest. Carlos made the best attempt to smile at the man but he remembered how he overheard him with his father before, discussing about how his company could benefit from Carlos' liaison with his daughter.

Carlos nodded and his glance streaked over to Logan, who smiled genuinely at him and suddenly Carlos' smile brightened and became real. Logan nodded as well before Carlos looked back at the business man.

"_Él es un buen amigo_." Carlos said and the men looked at each other with big eyes before another turned to Carlos.

"_¿Americano?_"

Carlos nodded. "_Sí."_

The men looked at Logan, who smiled at them nervously. Carlos saw that he was uncomfortable and that he rubbed his sweaty palm on his pants but he didn't care at the moment. The black-haired one looked stunning and only his pleading look brought Carlos back into reality. The Latino shook his head and tried to concentrate on the questions the men were asking, and Logan hoped Carlos could help him somehow.

Logan looked from one man to the other and nodded to a few questions, trying to answer them without letting slip that he should be in the barn on the opposite side of the property with the other workers. Instead he told them that his parents are an unknown rich family from South America and that he was here to visit Carlos because they had worked together.

Carlos added a few things here and there, enough to satisfy them without making them suspicious. After they reached the point where they knew that Logan would a potential bachelor for their daughters, Carlos tried everything to stop them. He couldn't risk making him available to his guests. Because then the lie would be at the risk of being discovered or worse, his father heard talk of his mysterious friend. By then there is no way Carlos could fool him.

"_Señores, nos disculpan._" Carlos said suddenly and lunged forwards to grab Logan's arm and pulled him away from the men, who stared at them, confused, until another young man walked by them.

"Carlos...," Logan whispered with a panicked voice and now Carlos realized how freaked out Logan really was while they were talking to those men. He was shaking and the brown eyes were blown wide when they darted around to avoid any guests that are looking for them. Carlos never thought that Logan had to talk to someone and to lie to them. He just wanted to dance with him.

"It's okay." Carlos gave back and his hand slid down from his wrist to his hand to clasp their fingers together. He squeezed it and pulled Logan after him, using the crowd to disappear among it. Carlos aimed for a pillar again, this time near the staircase where a curtain hanged and if they would stand in the shadow of these two then...

"_¿Carlos, que su amigo le gusta bailar?_" A voice suddenly asked Carlos and he closed his eyes. He was so tempted to make it look like he didn't hear anything over the music and the loud voices, but he already hesitated so he had no choice but to turn around to face two girls, both with a smug smile. Their glance wandered to Carlos' and Logan's connected hands and one of them smiled even more devilish.

While the worker tried to pull away from Carlos, the Latino tightened his grip on Logan's hand, refusing to let go.

"No, he's not interested!" Carlos hissed at the two girls and Logan thought at first they didn't understand him because they didn't show any reaction but then they laughed quietly.

"We will see." They said in unison before they walked away, obviously heading to somewhere specific.

"_Mierda!_" Carlos cursed and pulled Logan further in the shadow of the pillar and the stairs. The black-haired one, who stopped fighting Carlos' grip, looked at him, confused. "Who was that?"

"Some spoiled brats. They will go and look for my father or their fathers to complain that I won't dance with them and then I would have to." Carlos answered and ran a hand through his hair as much as he could while still wearing the mask.

Logan bit his lower lip uneasily before he looked around again. "There are a lot of people here. Do you know all of them?"

"Well, most of them, yeah. Some of them my father had invited so I could meet them but they're pretty boring." Carlos grinned and nudged Logan, who smiled shyly. "I still can't believe that you actually came." Carlos added excitingly.

Logan looked up and the both of them got lost in each other's eyes.

"Why?" The black-haired one said and lowered his glance, staring at their still connected hands. Carlos' hand was warm and comforting, and Logan felt like his fit perfectly in there but then he remembered that his hands would be sweaty and rough from work and he blushed embarrassed at this.

"I wasn't sure that you would come... but I hoped so." Carlos smiled warmly and Logan saw the flames of the candles dancing in his beautiful eyes.

"Well, I'm here... and I found your invitation and your costume." Logan tugged at the blue jacket and Carlos nodded before his eyes traveled over Logan's appearance.

"You look good. I was right in giving you that one and wearing mine. It looks much better on you than it would ever on me!"

"You would look beautiful in everything." The worker whispered quietly and Carlos' eyes widened but before he could reply, but they were interrupted by a high voice.

"Carlos! You father sent us to tell you that you have to allow us a dance."

The Latino rolled his eyes when he turned around and saw the annoying twins again, both with their hands on their hips and staring at him. He looked behind them and saw his father staring over, giving him more of an apologizing look than a stern one. He sighed and nodded, eventually letting go of Logan's hand before he bowed slightly in front of them. "And who will get the first dance?"

"I will. And my sister will dance with your friend here."

Carlos was grabbed by the wrist and yanked forwards until he stood on the dance floor again. He cursed under his breath and looked behind him, seeing that the other girl dragged Logan along. Carlos tried to catch Logan's eyes but the black-haired one was too busy staring up to the ceiling, examining the chandelier. Carlos smiled warmly at the sight, how Logan's eyes started to shine brightly when he saw something that fascinate him.

He wished he could ask him what he was thinking right now.

But he was literally pulled away and forced to dance with the bad witch herself and he just hoped that he would have the chance to talk to Logan later. Carlos moved them under the chandelier where they were hidden from watching eyes, camouflaged by the other dancing couples. Carlos noticed the other witch following along, quickening her steps to catch up.

Carlos tried to put on a good face and dance with the girl, who smiled evilly and self-contentedly at him. The Latino just frowned and danced with her to the music, his eyes always traveling over to Logan, who didn't look happy at all but continued to dance with the sister as well. When the sisters were facing each other with their backs, both men looked up into each other's eye and Carlos smiled warmly at the worker, who returned the smile, pleased.

It was the third dance now, which the girls claimed for themselves and Carlos slowly, but surely, was losing his patience. He didn't want to dance with them anymore. None of the other girls danced this long with him. They weren't any better than the others. Not that Carlos wanted to dance with any of the other girls but still, who gave them the power to dance this long with him?

And he reached the point where he didn't even try to look happy. He frowned and showed his annoyance openly, which his dance partner definitely didn't like but she just pursed her lips and continued to dance. Carlos' eyes darted around; trying to find someone else he could smile at and maybe score a dance with him. Anything, anyone but her.

The music ended and Carlos was about to stop at this point but the girl kept an iron grip on him and forced him into the fourth dance. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked away from her.

His eyes were darted towards Logan and he witnessed that he was still dancing with the other part of the evil twins, and when they met each other's eyes again, the dancing suddenly didn't matter anymore. Carlos watched how Logan danced gracefully with the girl and he never thought that the worker could dance like that. He moved his body slowly to the music, whirling them around with such elegance, it was like he never did anything else in his life. The way he swung his hips around made Carlos blush and he realized something important.

He saw those dance moves before. Well not the dance moves to this dance but just the way Logan moved his whole body. And then Carlos suddenly felt hot.

He was back in a dark room only enlightened by four candles. One was on the table, which stood next to Carlos and two were on one shelf in the background. The fourth was on the nightstand next to a simple bed. The brown eyes were blown wide and Carlos felt the sweat trickling down his chest and disappearing in the wide V-neck of his cotton shirt. It was unbuttoned halfway and Carlos would have reached out to open it completely but his eyes were caught by a movement in the dark.

A figure stepped into the candlelight, chest naked, glittering golden from the light and the sweat. He was only wearing black cotton shorts and the dancer slowly moved his body to an imaginary melody. The brown eyes traveled over swinging hips and followed the hooker through the room when he danced around until he stood directly in front of the chair Carlos was sitting on. A hand was reaching out and Carlos stared up to the faceless man. He felt fingers caressing his flustered skin and then how the dancer danced slowly before he straddled him teasingly.

Carlos closed his eyes and when he opened them again a few seconds later, he was back in the ball room, dancing automatically with the same witchy girl from before. He was still staring at Logan, who witnessed it and was blushing deeply at Carlos' longing stare.

The brown eyes traveled to Logan's hips and back to his memory and yes, the hookers he slept with had danced exactly like that. The Latino licked his dry lips and looked up quickly to the chandelier and then back to Logan, who was still looking confusingly at Carlos. Carlos stared at Logan and had that sudden urge, that wanting in him.

Carlos whirled his dance partner around and then let's go of her, the same time Logan let's go of the other girl. Normally they would change partners now but Carlos ignored the hand of Logan's partner and grabbed instead the pale hands of the worker to turn him around like they would are the dancing couple now.

Carlos looked up to see the flames of the candles from the chandelier above them dancing in the surprised, dark eyes of Logan's and he smiled gently before he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Logan's for a brief second.

It happened too fast, everything from the movement of the turn to Carlos letting go of Logan again and grabbed the hand of his new dance partner, pretending that nothing had happened.

The dance ended just a minute later and Carlos bowed before the girls could say anything, excusing himself and his friend from them. They just stared in rage when both men walked off the dance floor, leaving them behind.

Logan caught up with Carlos when the Latino aimed toward the door, which led outside. He needed air and Logan welcomed that idea, wanting to talk to Carlos, alone and without any interruption.

Especially after what happened on the dance floor.

The black-haired worker blush a deep shade of red when he realized what had happened.

Carlos had kissed him.

_Carlos. Had. Kissed. Him._

Logan breathed out when they stepped outside into the night, the strong smell from the horses dominating the air. He liked the smell, knowing it since he was a kid and it calmed him down a little. But he was still shaking and his lips started to burn. He blushed harder and didn't dare to look at Carlos' direction.

Why did Carlos kiss him?

Logan played with the hem of his navy blue jacket and blinked when he reached up to take the mask off and stuffed it in the inside of his jacket. He finally looked over to see that Carlos had taken his mask off too; the brown eyes were looking apologizing and fascinatingly at Logan. He felt that Carlos wanted to say something and that the words were lying on the tip of his tongue and the worker decided to let him explain before he freaked out on him.

But before Carlos could say anything, Logan suddenly heard someone hiss an angry "You!" in his direction and he stepped quickly forward to push Carlos back so he was hidden in the shadow of the wine cellar and not illuminated by the moon.

"¡_Hijo de puta!_"

Logan felt how strong hands firmly grabbed his shoulders and spun him around immediately. The worker winced at the pain and stepped back in surprise.

"Félix!" Logan coughed out and ducked when the other man lunged out to slap him.

"_¡Usted pedazo de mierda!_"

"What? Please... you're drunk!" Logan tried to walk away from the house and from Carlos. He didn't want Félix to find him.

"You should have died instead of Diego! Do you hear me, you worthless son of a bitch?!" Félix screamed and lunged again for Logan, but the worker was quick and dodged his fist. Félix fumbled with his belt until he pulled out a shiny knife and tried to attack Logan again.

"No, Félix! You're out of your mind. Please!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The other male was furious and Logan stumbled away from him, trying to avoid getting stabbed.

Maybe he should run? Then they would be away from Carlos and if Logan could make it to the barn then the other workers could calm Félix down again. Or he could just hide. While Logan was thinking what he should do next, he saw that Carlos had stepped out of the shadow to stop Félix. But Félix was drunk. He doesn't care anymore.

"FÈLIX!" The Latino yelled angrily and the older worker whirled around to stare at Carlos furiously.

"And here's the other one. What were you two doing out here? Did he let you fuck him?" Félix pointed to Logan before he broke out into laughter and Carlos became even angrier.

Why was no one coming to help them? Didn't they hear their screams?

"I want you to leave! NOW!" Carlos continued and stepped forwards but Félix laughed harder.

"You are here for just two days and think you the power to say something? What would your father say if he knew that you court that little princess over there?" Félix asked and stepped forward toward Carlos' direction, the knife still tightly held in his hand.

"Carlos...," Logan began and tried to slip past Félix so he can face him as well, body stepping in front of Carlos.

"You're drunk, Félix. Go and get some sleep."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The worker yelled and lunged out for both of them but Logan was too busy pushing Carlos away that Félix didn't missed this time. Logan heard the ripping of fabric and then he felt a sting in his arm.

"I'll kill you, Logan. _¡Le mataré!_" Félix growled and raised the knife again, but Logan avoided the stab. He steered farther away from the wine cellar, hoping that Félix would follow him.

"You deserve to die, _hijo de puta_!"

Logan started to run when he heard Félix following him breathlessly.

"LOGAN!" That was Carlos' voice but Logan didn't dare to look back. He heard the heavy foot steps behind him and raced up the hills through the rows of vines. His lungs were empty when he ran halfway to the mansion and Logan sucked in the cold night air desperately. He brought him away from Carlos, so now he just needed to run.

"Got you!" A deep voice suddenly growled and a hand yanked Logan back so the black-haired one went to the ground. Logan groaned at the pain in his back and started to crawl away, under the vines so Félix couldn't reach him that easily.

"Come back, Logan! I will find you and we both know that you deserve to die. We both knew what you did to Diego."

Logan crawled further and hoped that the vine rows would stop Félix. They were too tall to climb over them and too close to the ground to just duck under them and run at the same time. The other worker would have to crawl as well. After Logan was on the south side of the property he stood up and rushed down the vines to the border of the property. There were just hedges which marked the borders and behind them was a huge open field which ended in a forest and then in a different property.

If Logan could just reach the hedges and walk on the other side of them then he could reach the barn or the wine cellar, unseen from Félix. When he finally reached the bushes and fought his way through the sharp thorns and scratching of the branches, he stopped to look back.

The moon was gone, hidden behind thick, black clouds and Logan felt the first raindrop to fall down onto the earth when he searched for Félix. There was no light and everything was pitched black, so that he couldn't really make anything out.

A lightning flashed across the sky and for a moment Logan could see the hilltop where the mansion sat and then he saw three figures coming in his direction.

It was Félix coming from the middle with two other ones coming on either side. Now he couldn't go to the barn nor to the wine cellar, and Logan knew the other workers well enough that the others wouldn't come to his help.

So what other option did he have left then? He could run across the field toward the forest and hide there until morning. Or he could ran further away and try to walk around the property so he could go back home from the street. Street or waiting to the daylight?

Carlos and his father would look for him in the morning, right? And if he could get their attention first then Félix couldn't do anything. Maybe Carlos could make sure that Felix would leave forever.

But if he ran across the field and there was another spark of lighting then Félix would see him clearly, allowing him to catch up to him. Or maybe Felix would let him run, thinking that Logan would never come back.

Could he really be so stupid?

Well, any way Logan had to run now because the three men are starting to close in and soon they would catch up to him.

So the worker took a deep breath and waited for the next lighting to pass before he started to run again. The field was muddy and the pouring rain made it difficult to run. He kept getting stuck in the mud which was already making him progress much more slowly than he thought. He could hear voices and screams behind him but he never stopped to look behind. He just wanted to reach the woods.

The rain soaked him to the bones and it was the first time that Logan mourned over the beautiful costume, which was now mostly destroyed. It was dirty and ripped and the fabric was ruined by the water.

He was close to the trees and at this moment a massive thunder rolled down and the worker was glad the forest would be able keeping him safe and he would have something above his head. But he was too focused on that victory that he suddenly stumbled over something hard and huge, and Logan fell straight down with a pain shooting through his right leg. His scream was muffled by the loud rain and Logan blinked the raindrops out of his eyes while he lay on the ground, clutching his leg and whimpering.

"No, no, no...," He chanted and tried to stand up again, just to slump back onto the ground.

The pain in his leg was too much and Logan looked around panicking to see if anyone had followed him. But when the next lightning came, he was relieved to see that no one was near him and it made him release his breath. His eyes traveled over to the woods, which were so close and he couldn't reach them. The rain was crackling down on him and he felt the cold from the water and also from the muddy ground sneaking into his body. He had to blink the raindrops away, which ran down his face. The black hair was completely wet and matted to his head.

Logan tried to stand up again and managed to limp a little further before he broke down with a cry. The rain was loud and the thunderstorm was right above him now, the thunder silencing his screams completely and Logan already felt his throat getting raw when he continue to scream in pain.

It was cold but he didn't really feel it, his body was too hot and the adrenaline was too much to handle to even think about the coldness of the night. But his body was starting to shake and his leg was starting to hurt even more. The cut from his arm was burning too. The ground became even more muddy and Logan was soon covered in it, rubbing it in his wounds and eyes when he tried to wipe the rain away.

"LOGAN!"

His name was hollered through the night and the worker looked up panicking before he started to crawl in the direction of the trees. He had to get away. They could not catch him!

His fingers clawed into the dirt and Logan was thinking that maybe if he doesn't move then they wouldn't find him. Maybe they won't look down onto the ground, maybe they would oversee him. He'll just lay down here until the pain in his leg fade away and then he would walk into the forest and hide there for the rest of the night.

"LOGAN!"

The voice was closer than before and Logan felt for the first time how hard he was shaking. A lightning enlightened the darkness and he saw the black shadow of the person and he tried not to move but when another lightning flashed down, the shadow looked over to see him laying there.

The person rushed over and Logan made the attempt to stand up again but was tackled to the ground shortly after. He let out another cry of pain and then he felt the warm body press against his.

Arms engulfed him and pressed him closer to the other body and then he felt a face nuzzling in the crook of his neck and how warm breath streaked his cold skin.

"Logan...," Carlos' voice was soft and warm and it took Logan a moment to realize who the person was before he lifted his arms and hugged the smaller body tightly. He rubbed his cheek against Carlos' wet hair and breathed in the other's scent deeply and desperately.

"They didn't follow you. I rushed past them and checked a few times if they left the vineyard but they didn't." Carlos panted with a hoarse voice and Logan guessed that it was Carlos who had been calling after him the whole time.

"Are you okay? Carlos asked and leaned back a little to stare at Logan worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"I... my leg... I stumbled over something and now I can't walk...," Logan explained and Carlos immediately moved back so he wasn't adding any more unnecessary weight on Logan. He went and checked on his leg as well as he could in the dark.

Logan winced when Carlos' cold and stiff fingers carefully felt his calf and ankle through his soaked pants. "Sorry." The Latino mumbled when he squeezed the leg a little too hard.

"We should try to reach the wood. The lightning can be dangerous." Logan said and Carlos nodded before he got up and help Logan as well. The worker laid his arm over Carlos' shoulder and the Latino slung his arm around Logan's waist before they started to walk slowly into the forest.

Logan cringed at the pain but he gritted his teeth to not whimper it out. The forest was close but they were slow and Logan was limping pretty badly, so Carlos' grip was tight on him, preventing him from going down.

"I... I need to sit... just for a minute, Carlos!" Logan panted when they finally reached the edge of the woods, almost walking in, almost away from the open field and the danger to be hit by a lightning. The Latino nodded and looked around to find a rock or a tree stump which Logan could sit on. He spotted a tree stump and led Logan over there, so the worker could sit down with a sigh. He leaned down to feel his leg as well, cringing at the pain, which shot through his leg.

"Do you think it's broken?" Carlos asked and wiped the rain out of his eyes; he blinked and stared at Logan as much as he could. It was darker under the trees and only the lightning gave them light for a few seconds.

"I don't think so, it doesn't feel like it. I can still move it." Logan said and tested it carefully, even though it hurt like hell. Then he looked around in the dark forest and furrowed his eyebrows. "We need to find a place to stay. We can't spend the whole night in the rain, we'll be dead tomorrow."

"But where?" Carlos looked around panicked. He had never been here before, so he had no idea where to go. He looked back at Logan, who looked like he would orientate himself a little. "I think...," He started and Carlos stepped closer to him. "I think there are some rocks close by. They form this kind of cave and it should be good to fit us in and protect us from the rain."

Carlos nodded, and eagerly helped Logan to stand up again. The black-haired one waited for the next lightning to strike, allowing him to look around and then he pointed in a direction. "Over there."

Carlos nodded and his arm snuck around Logan's waist automatically, pressing the worker to his side before they started to walk to wherever Logan would lead them.

"You mother showed it to me. She said that a type of flower only grows around these rocks and that she had never seen anything as beautiful as them. She spent a lot of time in these woods, knowing everything there is about this place. When I had time, I would come with her, carry her stuff for her." Logan said suddenly, breath hot against Carlos ear and when the Latino looked over, he was surprised to see that Logan's eyes were half-lidded. Logan became a little heavier because his energy is slowly leaving him and Carlos struggled for a moment before he pulled him closer. Logan fought to keep his eyes open but the sudden tiredness robbed him of all strength.

"Stay with me a little longer, Logan. Come on!" Carlos said pleadingly and reached up to slap Logan's cheek softly. The lids fluttered open again and dilated eyes stared at Carlos, confused. Carlos smiled and then looked around, spotting the rocks, which were spread between the trees. There were ten or more naturally piled together and there was indeed a little hole underneath them. It wasn't a big hole but it was deep enough to keep them safe from the rain and they would both fit in there, even if they couldn't stand, there is enough room for them to sit in there perfectly.

Carlos half pulled, half carried Logan over there and they carefully crawled into the little cave. Carlos breathed in when there was no more rain crackling down on them. The ground was dry, the earth firm and a few single leaves were lying around. It wasn't exactly warm in here but Carlos figured that their body heat and their breathing would soon create enough warmth in the small place. Logan was sitting and his back was resting against a rock while he fought with the sleep and Carlos moved closer before he began to slide out of his jacket. The soaked fabric was cold and heavy and Carlos laid it down before he began to help Logan out of his coat as well.

The worker was struggling to stay awake, falling asleep until he jerked awake again. Carlos was able to free him from the cold jacket and then he hesitate for a moment before he slide his arms around Logan waist and pulled him forward, so their chests met. Carlos leaned against the rock with Logan in his arms while he rubbed the other's back, being careful with Logan's leg.

The warmth of the body relieved Carlos a bit from the cold and if the situation was different, he would carve Logan's bare skin. He ran his fingers through the wet hair, rubbing it slightly to dry it a little. He rubbed over Logan's stiff arms and back and let the other rest his head against his shoulder. The Latino shifted and soon was Logan situated in his lap and Carlos could pull him even closer.

He absently hummed a melody and looked outside just to see darkness. The rain didn't stop, he could hear the loud sound of it but the thunderstorm seemed to be moving on. There was a howling in the distance and sometimes the forest was a bit enlightened.

Carlos couldn't stop but take advantage of the situation and he leaned down to nuzzle his face against Logan's wet skin and to breathe in deeply. The scent of dirt and rain was lingering on him but under there was the musky one, the heavy one, which made Carlos' head spin and his heart race uncontrollably. He grabbed Logan tighter, wanted to press the body closer to his even there was no space left. He cursed over the fabric, which still separated their bodies but Carlos knew that he couldn't take it off; the cold would be too much for them.

But Carlos didn't feel the cold anymore. There was unknown heat creeping up his body, up his spine and down his chest, directly into his lap. He blushed when he felt that he was reacting to the closeness of Logan's body and was glad that the other slept peacefully in his arms.

The tanned arms were slung around Logan's waist and grabbed his sides firmly. Carlos sighing when he rubbed his cheek against the black locks again. He closed his eyes and breathed in again, listening to Logan's own steady breathing directly next to his ear and the rain outside.

Carlos decided that he could die happy like this.

Then he felt Logan squirm and soon he was returning to Carlos' embrace, trying to pull himself closer to the warm body. Logan started to shake slightly and he sighed when Carlos rubbed his arms and back again. He held onto Carlos like he was the sun itself and it was the only way to make him stop shivering. Carlos welcomed the gesture and smiled when Logan rubbed his head against Carlos' shoulder.

"How's the leg?" Carlos quietly asked while he waited until Logan found a better position to sit. He never left Carlos lap though, instead he found a way to huddle closer against Carlos.

"It still stings but I think I just sprained my ankle. At least the cold mud was helpful." Logan mumbled against Carlos' shoulder, while his fingers clenched the stiff vest of Carlos' costume. The Latino smiled warmly and nodded before he tried to shift a little, suddenly remembering his little problem.

"Don't." Logan simply said and Carlos stopped.

"I'm sorry for Félix." Carlos suddenly mumbled and buried his face in Logan's hair, not caring what the other male might think. He breathed in and clutched Logan tighter. The black-haired one just answered with a hum.

"It's okay." Logan said after a while and it was the first time Carlos leaned back to get some space between them. He stared at Logan in the darkness and wished they could have a candle or something.

"What do you mean it's okay? For god's sake! He tried to stab you! He threatened to kill you, Logan. "

Logan lowered his head and then he felt Carlos' hand covering his cheek. When the tanned finger felt the wetness, Carlos sighed and leaned forward to bring their foreheads together. "I'm just glad that he didn't catch you."

Logan soundly breathed out and his finger clutched Carlos' vest more firmly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Carlos was silent for a moment before he said apologetically. "I was pissed."

"What?" Logan looked up again, hurt crossing his voice.

"No... I mean... I was pissed at the girls and the men and everyone who wanted to talk or dance with you. I was the one who invited you. You were there for _me._ Your attention was supposed to be on me. Only me." Carlos hissed, suddenly remembering the witches, who had destroyed this night.

Logan didn't say anything, his question was still unanswered but he wasn't sure how to begin his next sentence. Carlos sure knew.

"Do you want to kiss again?"

Logan blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It wasn't really a kiss, you know. It didn't really count. I mean... I just... I thought... well...,"

Carlos was cut off by Logan's lips.

His lips were hot and wanting on Carlos' and it took the Latino a moment to realize what was happening. What Logan was offering him. He closed his eyes and clawed his fingers desperately into Logan's back, returning the kiss with such fire, such hunger that it took Logan aback. They broke apart way too soon and both were frowning over it but then Carlos' other hand went up and cupped Logan's face firmly.

"Let me... try again...," Carlos whispered softly and leaned forward to capture Logan's lips with his. It was sweet and innocent, their lips just connected before Carlos started to deepen the kiss. He moved his lips slightly, parting them at the same time. Logan followed his movement and opened his lips at a soft nip from Carlos. He felt the hot tongue lick over his lower lips and then how it slipped just a little bit deeper into his mouth, meeting his own tongue before softly exploring the sweetness. Carlos hummed against the other's lips and then he pulled away after carefully nipping at Logan's lip, softly and lovingly.

"I think that one counted." Logan said breathlessly and smiled brightly while Carlos chuckled quietly.

"I...," Carlos started but didn't come much further, his voice blocking and then he realized everything. He blinked away hot tears and then he swallowed a few times, rubbing his thumb over Logan's cheek.

"Why did Félix freak out so much? Did he hurt you ever before, Logan? Did... did he touch you?" Carlos' voice was deep and low, something was mercilessly clutching his heart and the Latino needed to calm his temper down when he thought about the other worker.

How dare Félix even look at Logan?

Logan sighed and rubbed Carlos' back in comfort, feeling how Carlos had tensed up. "No. He didn't. He would never... he would be too disgusted to touch me."

"He was ready to ram that knife into your heart."

"Because he thought I would deserve it."

"Why?" Carlos closed his eyes and leaned against Logan's shoulder. The worker caressed his back and Carlos was able to calm down a little. He heard Logan sigh again.

"I killed his brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, yes... I posted chapter 8! I can't believe it myself and I'm really sorry about it. I'm so busy and I thought that here in the States I have plenty of time to write.<strong>

**Sadly I don't and that's why I didn't update my stories in such a long time. And I have so much new ideas I want to write down but I told myself to finish my old ones first!  
><strong>

**So, yeah... I hope you guys are still with me and like this story, even you had to wait a long time!  
><strong>

**I can't promise everything about the next chapter, only that I will definitely continue it!  
><strong>

**Hope you can forgive me ;-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong> - Background Information (on Tumblr):**

**- I still don't have anything, sorry :D**

_Just in case: the background informations are NOT necessary for the story. It's just a little side note for those, who are interested or confused. You also can write me if something is unclear and I will try to explain it or show you a picture of it._


End file.
